


Rock Me Amadeus

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Corporate secrets, Fluff, Kylux Big Bang 2020, Kylux in Vienna, M/M, Moving to Another Country, Phone Sex, Public transport, Switching, Waiter Hux, businessman kylo, coffee shop au but not really, creepy boss Snoke, meet-petty turns meet-cute, rude Hux, safe sex, some German dialogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: When his boss Snoke tasks Kylo to take over their branch office in Vienna, Austria, he didn't expect to run into a cheeky ginger waiter who turns his world upside down. For some reason he can't get enough of Armitage Hux who keeps only speaking German to him despite being British when he meets up with business associates at a certain traditional Viennese coffee house. Things get a lot more heated when Kylo runs into Hux in the evening when he decides to tour some gay clubs in the area. There's a surprise in store for Kylo when he realizes there's more to Hux than meets the eye...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my collab partner [Katherine1753](https://twitter.com/katherine1753) for the art and all of the encouragement. <3

Vienna wasn’t the city Kylo had imagined when his boss had first sprung the idea on him to open a branch office in another country, and overseas as well. But here he was, fresh from his hotel and ready for business. The first day Kylo had spent fighting his jet lag, this second day he could finally get some things done. He didn’t like being idle unless it was with a purpose. Even in a beautiful city like this business had come first.

A taxi ride later and he was in front of a traditional Viennese coffee house that he couldn’t pronounce the name of. While Kylo had at first failed to see how a coffee house was different from a coffee shop, seeing it in person explained a lot of things. The place already looked like a high end restaurant from the outside and when he stepped in Kylo saw how high the ceiling was on the inside. Even the decorations on the walls had an elegant touch with stucco not only in the corners but also gracing the entire length of each side of each wall.

He had to tell the wait staff his name before he was brought to a table, it was this prestigious. The very people who would work directly under him already sat there. They were also the ones who had suggested to meet at this establishment and they seemed rather excited to see him, judging by their faces.

“Mr. Ren! How was your flight?” Dopheld Mitaka was the first to greet him, he actually rose from his seat to meet Kylo and shake his hand. Mitaka, Kylo noticed, had slightly clammy skin and his grip was weak. Kylo had no doubt he could mold the man into a valuable asset if he had to.

“Good morning,” Kylo said. Where Mitaka seemed overly enthusiastic, Nastia Unamo had more poise and while she also stood she actually waited for Kylo to arrive at the table to shake his hand instead of meeting him halfway. This time he wasn’t greeted by sweat but instead a firm grip. He could appreciate both their approaches though. Where Mitaka seemed to be more submissive, Unamo didn’t have any cards on the table. Yet. Kylo knew from experience that every person had their little quirks, their tells so to say. He’d figure out hers in time.

“I hope you will enjoy your stay here,” Unamo said as they all sat down at the small round marble table. Despite the place looking so prestigious Kylo had to wonder about the tables being this small. For now he didn’t remove his suit jacket although it was a warm day. It was part of his outfit after all and looking professional was key for a good first impression.

“We’ll see,” Kylo said. After all, he wanted this branch of the company to become as successful as their mother company. Which meant he had to find a way to enjoy his time in this city, in this country. It wouldn’t do to suffer and get homesick like a child.

Before Kylo could start talking about any of the logistics they had yet to discuss one of the waiters approached their table. He was a beautiful man who didn’t just draw Kylo’s eyes with his bright ginger hair but also because of his stance, the general attitude he gave off simply by being nearby. This man took no shit, he didn’t even smile at them like Kylo would have expected from wait staff.

“Was darf’s denn sein?” the waiter said, sounding a bit on edge and Kylo didn’t understand a word. He had already signed up for German classes but he wouldn’t be taking them until after he finally moved to Vienna. Thankfully restaurants and such usually had English-speaking staff. Kylo had no doubt the man would switch language once he placed his order.

“Eine Melange, bitte,” Unamo said.

“Einen Verlängerten,” Mitaka said.

“Und Sie?” the waiter said, looking at Kylo while tapping at his notepad with his pencil. It seemed rather old-fashioned of him to write things down by hand. Or maybe it was supposed to be a charming feature of the coffee house.

“Just a black coffee for me,” he said.

“Wie meinen’s?” The waiter looked at him as if placing his order was a personal offense. Kylo’s brows drew together, wondering about the waiter’s reaction. If it weren’t for the man’s good looks Kylo would’ve torn the guy a new one.

“Oh, bringen’s ihm bitte einen kleinen Schwarzen,” Mitaka said, ordering for him. Which wasn’t great since Kylo didn’t even know what he would get.

“Sehr gerne,” the waiter said and left and Kylo did his best not to stare at his ass when he turned away and walked off. This man was quite something. Rude but beautiful.

“Is it normal for the wait staff to be rude in this city?” Kylo said. Even without knowing the language Kylo could tell from the waiter’s facial expression, the sound of his words, his entire demeanor.

“It’s quite entertaining, isn’t it?” Unamo said. She sounded delighted and Kylo couldn’t understand why.

“Don’t worry, sir. If a waiter seems rude it simply means the establishment is very traditional. They don’t mean anything by it,” Mitaka said. Kylo didn’t know what to think of it and the sweaty sheen on Mitaka’s brow didn’t reassure him. Be it as it may, Kylo didn’t want to dwell on it.

“Mr. Ren, I bet you didn’t have time to tour the city yet. We could take a big tour together, just the three of us, if you like,” Unamo said. “After all, we’re going to work together soon, it stands to reason we should get to know each other.”

“I was under the assumption we were here to talk business,” Kylo said and stapled his hands together on the table. He tried not to let his irritation show too much. If there was anything he didn’t need it was for his employees to think they were his friends, that he was accessible to them in his private time.

“I apologize,” Mitaka said, a nervous smile was frozen on his face. “There will be a proper meeting at the finished parts of the building later this week.”

“This meeting is for leisure, Mr. Ren,” Unamo said. Of the two of them she seemed more relaxed, more laid-back and to Kylo this was probably her biggest flaw. Arrogance. Hubris, maybe. Just as Mitaka’s was his nervousness as well as his readiness to please. But maybe Kylo could shape them into something worthwhile over time. Both of them. Earlier he only thought Mitaka needed some guidance but it was clear to him he wasn’t the only one.

“I see,” he said. His irritation had to be quite visible since Mitaka swallowed so hard Kylo could not only hear it but also see it. Then the man scrambled to retrieve something from his briefcase.

“Sir, I don’t know if you have seen the plans of the building but we have them here,” Mitaka said although he had to know it was quite useless to try and show them to Kylo since the pages where quite big. Still, Kylo took the plans from him in an attempt to get at least something related to his work done. Sure, he had seen some of the floor plans before but never the entire thing. Despite the table being rather small he still managed to unfold the paper somewhat.

“Here,” Mitaka said with one finger pointing to a specific part of the plans. “This is your office.”

“Now that I think of it,” Unamo cut in. “We got the most peculiar waiter since I recall he’s actually British but his German is very good.”

Kylo knew when someone tried to steer the pot and this woman definitely attempted it, but he saw right through it and didn’t react. Instead he folded the plans up and handed them back to Mitaka. He didn’t deem it necessary to comment on Unamo’s words. Especially since it wasn’t a secret at the company that he was gay. It was simply another reason why Snoke had chosen him as the head of the new branch office since it looked good in the press. And yes, of course the waiter was messing with him. Which kind of waiter in a place like this wouldn’t know English? It was ridiculous but intriguing. Said waiter was eventually back with their order and Kylo couldn’t stop watching him as he set everything down.

“Darfs sonst noch was sein für Sie?” the waiter said. Kylo finally glimpsed the man’s name tag. Armitage Hux. What a peculiar name. Although Kylo didn’t understand what he said he did take the opportunity to attempt ordering something for himself.

“I’d like a glass of water,” he said but the waiter gave him this look of disapproval again.

“Was möchten’s?” Hux said.

“A glass of tap water, please,” Kylo said, putting emphasis on the ‘please’ but the waiter still pretended he didn’t understand. The first time it was intriguing, this time it was simply frustrating.

“A Wasser wollen’s?” Hux said. One of the words was close enough to ‘water’ that Kylo could guess he probably confirmed his order.

“Yes,” Kylo said, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t lose his temper. Good looks could only safe this man from Kylo’s wrath for so long. But he was off before he could unleash it.

“Anyway, would you like to come out with us tonight?” Unamo said while she stirred sugar into her coffee. “There are some very nice bars we could visit together. Vienna has a good night life.” Mitaka smiled sheepishly at him where he sat next to her, Kylo couldn’t quite tell if he wanted him to come along or not.

“I can’t, I have a video call with Mr. Snoke tonight,” Kylo said. He didn’t even try to sound as if he was sorry for not having the time.

“Maybe another time then,” Unamo said, pursing her lips into a rather fake smile while Mitaka breathed out a sigh of relief. While Kylo wasn’t exactly looking forward to talking to his boss he thought it would at least soften the blow since he had no intention at all to spend his private time with his staff. He didn’t plan on being that kind of boss, rather he wanted to be a boss like Snoke who never fraternized with any of his employees, not even overly much with Kylo himself. Maybe one day he’d take on some sort of protege like Snoke did with him but not until he ousted Snoke from the company. Or at least when he was somewhere close to Snoke’s age which was roughly the same thing. The old man wouldn’t live forever and Kylo was right there to take over.

When Kylo didn’t say anything he thought at least Unamo would try to tickle some sort of confirmation out of him but instead he was left to finally tend to his coffee. Kylo stirred the sugar in from one of the paper packets before taking a sip. It was good despite him not knowing what exactly he got there. It tasted like an espresso instead of a simple black coffee. It was still good though so Kylo decided not to consider it a point against Mitaka. He also wouldn’t complain about their waiter since he did like looking at him, front and back. Maybe once he brushed up his German Kylo would return to the coffee house just to return the favor of messing with the man. For now he could only snatch a look here and there when he was in Kylo’s field of vision.

The conversation quickly drifted off into a territory Kylo didn’t like. Personal questions. His plans on what to do with his free time once he moved here. All of these things he easily brushed off the table by telling them he’d like to wrap this up soon to get back to his hotel for work. It wasn’t completely untrue, he did have some contracts he could look over using his company laptop and it was better if he did it himself instead of leaving it to his assistant.

Much later Kylo found himself shutting down his computer for the night after an overly long video call with his boss, Snoke. It was the usual stuff, work talk and of course the obligatory question how Kylo liked his new staff which wasn’t a thing he could comment much on and they both knew Snoke only asked for propriety’s sake. Nothing worse than trying to come up with some nice words about people who’s lives he wasn’t exactly interested in and who he hadn’t observed during their proper work yet. He couldn’t exactly say if he liked them or thought they were good at their jobs if he didn’t see them in action.

Kylo tapped his hand on the table for a moment before he eventually picked up his phone and scrolled through one of those tourist websites. A city like this surely had to have a couple of good gay clubs. After seeing the handsome waiter earlier today Kylo had quite an itch to find someone to take to his hotel room. Or maybe someone he could hook up with at a club’s bathroom, he wasn’t exactly picky. He wondered if all the guys were as pretty in the city as that waiter. Kylo was aware of his own good looks and him being in good shape didn’t hurt either so he knew he had good chances of attracting various types of people, and hopefully a man he’d like to fuck.

Since he did expect at least some down time Kylo had packed for the occasion. He pulled out a nice tank top from among his things which would show off his muscular arms nicely and dark pants which were tight on his ass.

It didn’t take him long to decide on a club since there were only a few and the one closest to him appeared to have the highest ranking anyway. Kylo called himself up a taxi even though the club could probably be reached on foot but hey, he had the money to spend so it wasn’t much of a problem. The second the club came into view he could already see a cloud of people loitering around in front of it, generally socialize and some of them waiting to get in. Peculiarly enough there was a fitness studio for women right next to it.

“Only in Vienna,” Kylo thought to himself despite it being only his second day in the city. It sure did say something about how open the people had to be for a gay bar to be just there, flags out and all in a street like any other in the core of the city with something as mundane as a gym next to it. Maybe moving here wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Kylo quickly paid the taxi driver and stepped out into the street. It was a warm evening and he didn’t regret any part of his outfit, not only because it looked good on him. The street lights were on overhead, spun up on wires in the canyon of the multi-level buildings.

He already got some interested looks as he neared the club but for now Kylo chose to ignore them since he wanted to get in first and have a drink before checking his options. By now he was itching to get his hand around a cool beer. He wasn’t the type to drink a cocktail but he’d certainly buy one for a companion if he managed to find one tonight.

Getting into the club was easy. He readily spent the money for a ticket and interestingly enough he wasn’t asked for an ID which he still had on him just in case. Being a tourist didn’t seem to be uncommon when the man at the door let him in since he spoke good enough English for Kylo to understand him as he roughly explained the layout of the club. On the first floor was the bar with a sitting area and there was a disco in the basement with yet another bar.

“And you know, we also got a dark room,” the door guy said with a wink. The corner of Kylo’s mouth twitched into the slightest of smirks. A dark room wasn’t exactly something he’d consider using but in a pinch it would do.

“Thanks, man,” Kylo said and walked his ass into the club, past already drunk partying people into the neon lights which broke the darkness. The swell of bodies was fantastic but for now Kylo was laser-focused on getting himself a drink. Being as tall as he was it wasn’t hard to get through the crowd and to the bar which was lighted in a soft pink where a charming young man flashed him a smile as he took his order. Unlike the extremely irritating waiter earlier today, this man actually switched to English once Kylo started talking to him and soon he had a cold glass of beer in hand.

The first sip was always the best. Kylo swept his gaze across the crowd as he stood a little away from the bar to enjoy his drink. It was an Austrian brand of beer and he found he didn’t mind the taste. He could get used to it.

Much more important than beer was of course getting himself a hot piece of ass to hook up with tonight and he found the club had a good amount of people he’d consider passable. He felt eyes on him more than once in the few minutes he was standing there and Kylo decided it was time to take a better look at the inside of the club which wasn’t easy with how many people were around. The first floor had a sitting area which was already overly full so staying there didn’t really tickle his fancy.

Kylo easily found his way downstairs where loud music was blasting from the speakers on the wall. It looked like an 80’s style disco with flashing floor tiles which made for a great light show. For now Kylo tried sticking to his drink while watching the dancers. It was a great scene and he found he’d like to visit the club more often in the future after he moved to the city if he found the time. The next song came on, a shuffle happened on the dance floor and he suddenly spotted a somewhat familiar looking redhead somewhere in the center of the dance floor. Kylo’s pulse quickened at the thought of picking someone up who reminded him of the enticing yet mean waiter who he couldn’t quite get out of his head. Another sip of his beer and Kylo finished it. He put it down at the bar before stepping onto the dance floor.

Kylo didn’t know the song but all those dance songs really sounded the same to him anyway so he didn’t much care as he moved to the beat, his body getting closer and closer to the center of the dance floor, closer to this one man he couldn’t take his eyes off of.

When he was close enough to touch Kylo couldn’t believe his luck. It was the same waiter he had met earlier today. But he knew he had to play his cards right since the man didn’t see him yet. Kylo danced closely to him and when their eyes finally met Hux actually winked at him before moving closer, so close they were almost touching.

“Hey gorgeous,” Kylo said into Hux’s ear. He wasn’t sure if he could hear it over the music but at least he would feel Kylo’s lips move. Hux smiled at him, then he put a hand on his chest and leaned in as well to talk.

“Are you new around here? Just visiting?” Hux said, his voice free of the contempt Kylo remembered from the coffee house. On the contrary, he sounded quite cheerful and his British accent made Kylo’s ears prickle. Kylo wondered if he even remembered him at all. If not it was just fine with him as well.

“Just visiting for now and it looks like I picked the right place for some fun,” Kylo said. He was about to try and touch Hux’s side when the man pressed close so they were chest to chest.

“I knew you were staring at my ass this morning,” Hux whispered right into his ear, his arms came up in a light embrace. Kylo enjoyed the sudden intimate touch, the arms around his neck, Hux’s breath on his ear. It made him feel warm all over to be this close to someone he actually found attractive. Or maybe it was just the heat of being around way too many people at once.

“Are you always mean to customers?” Kylo said with a laugh, causing Hux to laugh in return.

“Oh they love it,” he said and suddenly pulled back but not without keeping his hands on Kylo’s shoulders. “It’s why they keep me around. They especially love it when I mess with tourists.”

If Kylo had found him attractive before he found him irresistible now after seeing his smile. It did something to Hux’s face that made Kylo feel a certain way. He knew he wanted the man and Hux seemed to at least enjoy his touch since he didn’t shy back or try to wriggle out of his arms when Kylo put his hand on the small of Hux’s back.

“Would you like to get out of here?” Kylo said, he leaned in close to talk. By now they weren’t even dancing anymore, they were simply standing in the middle of the dance floor with the lights flashing brightly around them while they held each other. Kylo could barely keep his hand from openly touching Hux’s ass.

“My hotel isn’t far away, you know,” Kylo quickly added. Hux laughed but then shook his head at him, bursting Kylo’s bubble of an easy hook-up. He tried not to let himself be too affected by it. After all, there were many more men to be had at this place and this wasn’t even the only gay night club in the city from what Kylo had seen online.

Hux leaned close with another laugh, his mouth at Kylo’s ear, brushing it with his lips.

“I won’t come to your hotel with you because I have to work early tomorrow,” he said. “But I’ll take you home with me if you like.”

A pleasant shiver ran down Kylo’s neck. And then Hux kissed him. It was only on his cheek but it still felt good and made his skin prickle. When he pulled away Kylo could only look at him in awe and relief. Even though he knew very well that Hux wasn’t the only gorgeous man out there, Kylo was glad he didn’t have to find someone else who might follow his invitation. He knew very well what he looked like – tall, intimidating, not the type someone who had a good sense of self-preservation would follow home.

Even as they left the dance floor behind Kylo couldn’t keep his hands off of Hux. He had one on Hux’s hip but he could easily see it going elsewhere.

“I can call us a taxi if you like,” Kylo said as they took the stairs up but he only earned more laughter for his suggestion.

“You said you’re new here so I’m showing you the more scenic route,” Hux said with a wink as he took Kylo’s wandering hand into his own and they pressed on through the crowd. Outside of the club people were still hanging around but they were at least trying to be quiet where they stood. Kylo paid them no mind when he followed Hux down the street. The city was still alive despite the late hour and Kylo felt excited.

“So, scenic route? What do you mean, like in your car?” Kylo said. His hand was still holding Hux’s even though they were well out of the club. It made him happy to know he could.

Hux grinned at him.

“Not quite. I don’t have a car since it’s quite nonsensical to have one in a city with such a good public transport system. Well, at least if you don’t live at the arse end of Vienna,” Hux said. Although Kylo knew he probably had to get himself familiarized with the public transport in the city he sure didn’t think it would be this soon. At least he had someone with him who would show him how it was done.

The only time Hux let go of Kylo’s hand was after they walked down the steps to the subway station. So much for a ‘scenic’ route but Kylo didn’t really care since he could at least see Hux.

“Here, let’s buy you a ticket,” Hux said and waved him over to the ticket machine which was rather low so Kylo had to bend down. It was all in German as Kylo stepped close and looked at the screen but then Hux pressed a button and the text changed to English.

“See, easy even for a loaded guy like you,” Hux said with a wink. Kylo actually had to chuckle at that.

“Money doesn’t make you stupid,” he said as he pulled out some bills from his pocket. Those pants were so tight he couldn’t very well squeeze a wallet into them.

“It just makes you out of touch with how other people do things sometimes.” For the tiniest moment Hux seemed sad as he said it but Kylo caught the expression easily. He learned that early at his job. But with Hux he thought not to bring it up, ever. It was none of his business.

“I guess,” Kylo said as he fished out the ticket from the dispenser as well as his spare change. He’d have to get used to the various amount of coins in this country as well as the colorful bills. At least the smallest bill was a five, not a one. The ticked looked like an itty bitty thing in Kylo’s large hands and he wouldn’t have known what to do with it if it weren’t for Hux showing him where to validate it. He stuffed it into his back pocket afterwards.

“You don’t need one?” Kylo said as they walked down towards the trains.

“Annual ticket. Saves me a lot of money,” Hux said. “And a lot of worries as well.”

When they were waiting for the train to arrive Hux actually leaned against Kylo’s side the entire time and he found he didn’t mind even if they only knew each other for a very short while. It was nice.

Despite it being the middle of the night they didn’t have to wait long for a train and soon they sat next to each other on the cheap plastic seats, their hands intertwined.

“Not very scenic,” Kylo said after a moment, his lips quirked into a slight smile.

“Well, the subway is something anyone should have seen at least once if they live here,” Hux said with a grin so cheeky Kylo would’ve liked nothing more than to kiss it off his face. Where this fast and hard infatuation with the man came from Kylo didn’t quite know but he’d enjoy it as long as it lasted. And maybe it would only last this one night. It was a pity though that he couldn’t touch Hux more while they were still on the subway.

Maybe Kylo’s infatuation was simply lust because he knew if they weren’t in public he’d probably have a boner already but seeing the other people riding the train with them somehow kept him only half-hard.

To Kylo’s surprise they didn’t just take the subway, they also ended up switching over to a tram which actually did offer some sort of scenery.

“Told you, scenic route,” Hux whispered at his side when he caught Kylo looking out of the window and into the night. He was leaning in close, his head almost rested on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo had to admit the city was beautiful, even at night and even going past streets where all the buildings where old and partially tagged with graffiti. From what Kylo know of reading up on some things prior to coming here, most of these old building were built in a style called art noveau which was generally very popular in Austria. It certainly made the buildings look good with their decorated windows and small balconies.

“We’re almost there,” Hux said. He left his seat to stand at the door and Kylo quickly followed him, he stood close to him as he held on to one of the rails. He pressed his front lightly against Hux as they stood and Hux looked at him over his shoulder briefly before he focused his gaze forward. On the next stop Hux pressed the button for the door and they got out, the cool night air was refreshing around them while Kylo walked next to Hux.

They didn’t have to walk for a long time to reach Hux’s apartment building which was just as old as all the buildings next to it. For some reason Kylo’s expectation was that only a part of the city would be old. Instead from what he had seen so far it was a mix of new and old.

Hux took him in and once inside Kylo couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. His arm went to rest around Hux’s shoulders where he pulled him closer while they walked to the tiny elevator. Kylo hadn’t even expected there to be an elevator in the first place but he was still glad because he could steal a kiss from Hux while they were in the tiny space. Hux shoved his hands under the back of Kylo’s tank top with a laugh.

“Come on, we’re almost there,” he said. The elevator dinged and they stepped out of it with Hux fumbling for his key at the huge door of his apartment while Kylo was busy putting his arms around him from behind and kissing his neck. By now he could hardly wait to get the both of them out of their clothes, his own cock hard ever since they stepped into the building.

Hux wriggled out of his arms once the door was open but not without grabbing his arm and leading him inside. He locked the door behind them before taking him further inside the place, not even giving Kylo a chance to take a look around. His mouth was on Kylo’s a moment later, his lips hot against Kylo’s own, just like Hux’s body as it pressed against his. The only light they had was from the windows, the strung-up street lights illuminating the room just enough so Kylo could see Hux in the darkness, his silhouette, the shape of his lithe body.

“Come on,” Hux said hotly against his lips. If only Kylo could see his eyes, if only he could see more of him but he didn’t dare ask for anything, not even the lights. So when Hux wiggled out of his arms to pull him along he didn’t complain. They both kicked off their shoes before moving along, deeper in to the apartment. There was no grand tour of the apartment, Kylo could barely see any of it but he found he was okay with it since they ended up in what Kylo assumed was Hux’s bedroom. It was small but the bed was at least big from what Kylo could see in the half-dark.

Hux slipped his shirt over his head and Kylo really would’ve loved nothing more than to see what he looked like in the nude but before he could even think to bring it up Hux was already tugging at his clothes, kissing his lips. Hux’s lips were so soft, Kylo couldn’t get enough of him but they broke apart for Kylo take his own shirt off. In the dark all he really had where his hands to explore Hux’s body, it would have to be enough for now. Every little touch he could get of him he enjoyed, the way Hux’s breath hitched when Kylo smoothed his hands over his nipples was like music in his ears. His wandering hands came to rest on Hux’s hips where his thumbs grazed the sharp bones jutting out at his hip before his hands dipping lower below Hux’s waistband. In return Kylo felt Hux’s hands on himself, those clever things that combed through his hair and ran down his back before coming down to open his tight jeans. With how Kylo’s erection strained against the fabric from the inside they were even more tight. He groaned when Hux touched him through his underwear. They broke apart.

“You’re big,” Hux whispered. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

He scooted away suddenly, Kylo missed the contact although he heard Hux’s zipper and saw him shuffling out of the rest of his clothes. Taking a hint, Kylo shrugged out of the rest of his clothes. Afterwards Kylo lay down on his back with Hux above him, kissing him again while his hands roamed. Kylo wasn’t idle either, his hands where on Hux’s ass, he kneaded both plump cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart. Hux groaned at his touch, his own on Kylo’s chest, his fingers feather-light at first before the rubbed over Kylo’s big pectorals.

Kylo moaned openly when Hux touched his cock, when he stroked him from the base to the head, his touch interchanging between teasingly light and taking him in hand properly. Hux’s lips where on his neck, searingly hot as he kissed and sucked on his skin. Kylo knew somewhere in the back of his mind he might have marks there later but he simply didn’t care.

Hux moved away for a moment and Kylo could hear him rummage in one of the drawers, the sound making his ears prickle as he heard the familiar rustle of a condom. Hux’s mouth was back on him, his lips moved down his neck, his chest. Kylo pulled his hands away from Hux’s ass to caress his hair, to touch his back as Hux kissed him with obvious intent. Between his fingers the condom was still rustling, the sound of the package ripping had Kylo lean back into the pillows in anticipation. Hux’s hands were clever as they stroked over his body while his lips kissed him somewhere at the seam of his thigh before licking at the root of his cock.

Kylo groaned quietly at the touch, even more so when Hux pulled the condom over his hard dick and stroked him slowly a couple of times.

“Come here,” Kylo said and Hux followed with an amused huff. He moved up so they were face-to-face and what a cute face it had to be but Kylo couldn’t really see in the dark. It didn’t matter either way as he pulled Hux close for another kiss. Kylo grew bold and flipped them over so he was on top of Hux who laughed in delight as he landed on his back.

Kylo used the opportunity to run his hands over Hux’s body. He was so thin, Kylo almost feared breaking him should he press down too hard and his skin was so surprisingly soft. His mouth descended on Hux’s neck to lathe it with kisses while his hands traveled down to his hips. He took Hux’s cock in hand to stroke him a couple of times, earning him a few low moans before Hux pressed his hands against Kylo’s chest.

“Stop that and fuck me already,” Hux said, his voice surprisingly husky. It sounded extra dirty with his accent. He pressed the bottle of lube Hux had retrieved earlier from the drawer into his hands. Kylo couldn’t help a huffed laugh when he opened the bottle and squirted some of the lube on his fingers. He was quick to dip them down to Hux’s hole which quivered against him as he circled the rim a couple of times. Hux sighed, Kylo could see his smile this close.

When the first finger went in Hux made a tiny noise. Kylo drank it in with a kiss to his lips and a shove of his tongue into the depths of Hux’s mouth. He continued kissing Hux filthily as he worked his fingers to spread the lube inside of Hux’s tight ass. Kylo stopped kissing him only to listen to his voice as he lined up his cock. He was so excited, he knew he couldn’t last long.

Hux audibly breathed in through his nose but the sound he made when Kylo pushed into him was much sweeter, somewhere between a moan and a whine, a needy little sound which had Kylo’s mouth water with need. Hux was so hot and tight around him, Kylo could hardly believe his luck. He moved carefully, his thrusts slow at first, probing until Hux’s breath hitched, all the while the tight clutch of Hux’s body pressed around him. He knew he struck gold when Hux’s body jolted as he moaned. Kylo kept fucking into him at the same angle, causing the bed to shake under them.

Hux let him thrust into him a couple of times before he took hold of Kylo’s face, his eyes round and dark in the low light of the room. Kylo didn’t stop as he looked at him, his eyes fixed on Hux’s face which he could hardly see in the dark.

“I want to be on top of you,” Hux said to him, his voice lilted with how good Kylo was pounding him. Kylo liked the idea. He stopped moving to pull out carefully, causing Hux to hiss at the loss. They switched positions, Hux’s breath was hot against his face when he bent over him, he wasn’t heavy in Kylo’s lap but still a steady weight as he balanced himself on Kylo’s hips and over his erect dick.

“Easy,” Kylo whispered but Hux shushed him. He lined Kylo’s cock up himself before he sank down on it, causing the both of them to groan. Hux’s weight drove Kylo deep immediately. Hux’s shape looked divine on top of him. Kylo put his hands to Hux’s hips, not to guide him but to touch. If only he could see his face properly, he had to be a sight to behold. He started to move on top of Kylo, slowly at first but then he built up a rhythm. Kylo could hardly tell which moans were his own and which one were Hux’s.

Kylo met him with his own thrusts, trying to match his pace. Every time Hux’s silky heat clenched around him Kylo wanted to squirm below him. He was so tight and felt so good. It wasn’t hard to guess it felt equally good for Hux by the way he moved.

Kylo’s hand moved from Hux’s hip to his erect cock where it bobbed freely and kept leaking pre-come down the shaft. He encircled it lightly but quickly put a little more pressure. Hux’s movement changed, he tried to buck into Kylo’s hand as well as fucking himself on his cock. His rhythm became erratic, his ass clenched deliciously around Kylo, as if he tried milking him. He groaned, it was becoming too much to take, his balls felt so heavy, he tried hard not to come then and there when Hux gave an extra wicked movement of his hip. Kylo answered him with a moan and a twist of his hand on Hux’s cock.

Hux stuttered in his movements above him, he panted as he twisted down a couple of times before he stilled, his ass clenched hard around Kylo, he came hotly over his hand and abdomen. The tight clutch of Hux’s ass didn’t release him immediately, instead he bounced a couple of times more until Kylo finally tipped over the edge. He came with a deep grunt while Hux still bounced shallowly on his cock. Kylo gave Hux a small shove which had him move off and next to him on the bed. They were next to each other, both trying to catch their breath.

Kylo turned his head only to catch Hux’s eye. He was smiling.

“Not bad,” Hux said. He sat up and Kylo followed suit, wondering when Hux would kick him out. If he would kick him out. Somehow the feeling was different from other one night stands. Kylo actually hated the thought of having to go. Usually he felt a bit awkward and out of place after the sex. This time he wanted to stay, he wanted to know more about Hux.

Instead of kicking him out, Hux held out his hand for Kylo who only realized when Hux gestured to it that he wanted the condom which Kylo gingerly peeled off of himself, tied it and handed it to him, then Hux said, “Stay”, before getting up from the bed and out of the room. Kylo could hear water running from where he sat. He returned a few minutes later with a damp towel and sat back down on bed next to Kylo. Hux handed it to him. While Kylo cleaned himself off he felt no hurry. Hux appeared relaxed in his presence.

“You know, it’s already late,” Hux said. “If you want you can stay the night.”

Kylo pondered it for a moment. He knew he had to be somewhere in the morning. Sensing his hesitation Hux sighed and then shrugged. He was about to say something when Kylo answered him.

“I’d like that,” he said. Despite the darkness of the room Kylo could tell Hux was relieved. By now his eyes had adjusted enough to see Hux properly even if it was only in greyscale. He was still beautiful.

Hux sniffed, he bent down and retrieved his shirt which he pulled over his head. Kylo chuckled at the sight.

“What? I get cold during the night,” Hux said with a slight pout of his cheeks. Kylo couldn’t help himself, he laughed and pulled Hux into his arms, pulling him down so they were lying on the bed with Kylo’s chest pressed against Hux’s back. Kylo nuzzled his nose against the back of Hux’s neck, causing him to chuckle slightly. Hux’s breathing evened out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German in this chapter:  
>  _“Was darf’s denn sein?”_ = "What would you like?"  
> Then Mitaka and Unamo tell Hux their order.  
> A Melange is like a cafe latte, Mitaka's coffee order is a mocha with a shot of water.  
>  _“Oh, bringen’s ihm bitte einen kleinen Schwarzen.”_ = This is a coffee order for a double mocca coffee.  
>  _“Darfs sonst noch was sein für Sie?”_ \- "Would you like something else?"  
>  _“Was möchten’s?”_ "What would you like" again, but a little bit rude  
>  _“A Wasser wollen’s?”_ "So you want some water?" Again, a bit more rude.


	2. Chapter 2

The blare of an alarm clock woke Kylo from his slumber. He blinked in confusion, still half-asleep and caught in a dream, he wondered if the night he spent with Hux was part of it, it certainly felt like it. But there was a weight on him that moved and Kylo’s arms were loosely wrapped around Hux who lay on top of him. Hux was reaching for the alarm clock with a groan, the sun was already up since it was summer time after all. Kylo was still feeling the warmth of their encounter, Hux on top of him also felt nice. That was until he moved and rolled off of him to stretch and sit up. Kylo knew how this went. Usually a one-night-stand meant Kylo should make himself scarce and he knew he would, soon, but for now he could take a look at Hux’s bedroom which had been a mystery to him the previous night. The ceiling looked extremely high and the windows – they were so old there were literally two window frames with a space between them. He sat up and took a look around. Hux’s bedroom was small for the size of his bed. It reminded Kylo of one of the apartments he was supposed to be looking at. He remembered he hadn’t liked how small the bedroom was on the plans, just like here.

“Good morning,” Hux said with a yawn when he turned to Kylo with a sleepy smile. Somehow the situation felt a lot less awkward than he imagined.

“Hey,” Kylo whispered. He leaned in for a kiss and to his surprise Hux actually gave him one. It was a short and sweet kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

“You can take a shower here if you like but I have to warn you,” Hux whispered. His hands softly caressing Kylo’s hair, his touch made Kylo want to lean in forever. But he knew he couldn’t, they both knew and yet he wanted to enjoy it for the moment.

“Warn me? About what? Low water pressure?” Kylo said with a chuckle.

“The water pressure is alright,” Hux said with a small laugh himself. “It’s just the bathrooms in these old apartments are very small so if we both shower at the same time we’ll probably get stuck.”

Hux pulled away from him sooner than Kylo would’ve liked but it was fine, he knew they couldn’t stay in bed forever. While Kylo was still lounging, Hux actually got up and bent down. He graced Kylo with a good look of his naked ass while he picked up something from the floor.

“I would offer you to borrow some of my clothes,” Hux said as he came back up. “But I think neither of us would be happy about it.”

He put Kylo’s worn clothes next to him on the bed. They were a bit rumpled but otherwise fine. It would do until he was back at the hotel.

“It’s fine,” Kylo said

Kylo chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbows. He could see himself accidentally ripping the type of shirt Hux might wear, like the shirt he wore the previous night. Or maybe it would look fine on him, tight and sexy. But his own clothes were already tight and sexy.

“Do you want to hop into the shower first?” Hux said, still naked. He looked so comfortable, just like he had the previous day at the coffee house and the gay club. It was something Kylo greatly envied since there were still times when he didn’t feel as comfortable in his own skin.

“I don’t want to hog all the hot water,” Kylo said with a lazy smile but Hux only shrugged at him. He was almost out of the door before he looked back over his perfect shoulder at Kylo as if he wanted to say something else but the moment was over and Hux was gone.

Kylo stretched out on the bed one last time before he finally got up. He took the opportunity to scratch his naked ass while he wandered over to the window for a look outside. The view wasn’t great and Kylo was glad Hux had some curtains because he wasn’t really interested in unintentionally showing Hux’s neighborhood his ass. Intentionally though if there was some fun to be had he wouldn’t be opposed to it. The radiator below the window looked massive yet ancient, making Kylo wonder briefly if the heating in the building was any good at all or if Hux had a massive pile of blankets on his bed when it got cold in Winter.

Since it would be quite nonsensical to put his clothes on before showering, Kylo explored the room naked without opening any of the drawers since he had at least that kind of respect for Hux. But there was still much to see and Kylo couldn’t resist stepping in front of the floor-length free-standing mirror Hux had next to his wardrobe and looked himself up and down for a moment. He really had to find a fitness studio in the city when he moved here to keep his amazing physique up. Out of vanity he flexed in front of the mirror before breaking out in soft laughter and stepping away.

He was just in time for Hux to return to the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Your turn, I left the door open. You can’t miss it. I put a dry towel out for you,” Hux said. There was something in his smile as if he knew what Kylo had been up to but he didn’t say anything. Instead he stood at one of his drawers and looked through the contents.

“Thanks,” Kylo said and went ahead.

Hux sure hadn’t lied to him. The shower was tiny for his size but Kylo still managed to get clean even with Hux’s cheap shower gel which smelled nice enough either way. He tried not to stay in for too long since he did have to get back to his hotel eventually but it felt nice being here, being in Hux’s home and sharing a relaxed morning with him.

Eventually Kylo finished up and wrapped the towel Hux had left for him around his hips. He wasn’t quite prepared of the sight of Hux who was already done up for work in his slacks and a stiffly pressed white button shirt.

“I hope the shower was nice” Hux said while he fastened a wristwatch to his arm. Kylo couldn’t shake the feeling of this being a little bit too domestic as he slipped into the bedroom with a quiet ‘yes, it was’ where he put on his clothes from the night before.

“You know,” Hux said in his perfectly British accent Kylo enjoyed so much. “You could come with me to the coffee house for breakfast if you have the time. A traditional Viennese breakfast really hits the spot after good night’s fuck I’d say.”

Kylo almost laughed at the remark, it surprised him as much as it amused him.

“I can’t,” Kylo said while pulling his shirt over his head. “I have an appointment this morning, I can’t spare the time. Unfortunately.”

“That’s a pity,” Hux said. “But at least give me your number so we can meet up again if you like as long as you’re in the city.”

Kylo hurriedly pulled his pants on and stumbled back out of the room, he fumbled for his phone which was still in his pocket.

“Sure,” he said as he opened his phone’s address book. Kylo’s heart was beating a little faster at the thought of finding someone in the city this soon after this arrival. Someone he could at least spend time with outside of work, or maybe even date. Hell, if they only met up to fuck every now and again Kylo wouldn’t be mad either, Hux was quite a fine bedfellow. He wasn’t quite sure anymore what he had told Hux about how long he would stay in Vienna but he sure didn’t tell him yet about eventually moving to the city. But maybe this was a conversation for another time.

Once they exchanged numbers Hux gave him a once-over.

“Great. Alright, I need to go to work,” Hux said which meant their time together was over for now. It was fine since Kylo knew he had to get to his hotel anyway. But now that it was day time Kylo wondered how he would get back there. Just when he was slipping on his shoes in the hallway, Hux cleared his throat.

“You know, I could walk you to the next public transport station. I have to get on anyway,” Hux said. Kylo smiled at him.

“I’d like that,” he said. After all, he wouldn’t like being stranded in an unknown part of a foreign city. Kylo knew even at a public transport station he’d have trouble finding his way back to his hotel but thankfully he had saved the number of a local taxi company into his phone.

He followed Hux outside who carefully locked the door. Last night Kylo didn’t even notice the second lock, they had been in such a hurry to get each other out of their clothes. The hallways looked different in the morning but still old. Kylo couldn’t help but take a peek out of the window, only to encounter a similar view as from Hux’s bedroom window.

A few minutes later Kylo found himself a tram station together with Hux. It wasn’t the same as the one they got off the previous night since this one was going into a different direction but he could see the other one down the street. There were already people out and about at the station, waiting for the next tram which was already approaching down the street.

“I’ll text you,” Kylo said. Hux’s smile made Kylo feel strangely warm.

“Not if I text you first,” Hux said. He leaned in for a chaste kiss on Kylo’s lips before he stepped away and onto the tram which had arrived in the meantime. Even though Kylo didn’t turn towards him from where he stood on the train, Kylo still looked after him until it left. Only when the tram was gone did he pull out his phone to call himself a taxi.

After freshening up at the hotel Kylo finally set out to his next appointment. This would sure be interesting, or so he thought as he stepped out of yet another taxi at his future office building. It was brand new, near the Danube, the big river which bisected Vienna into two parts with its dark waters. While the office was definitely finished from the outside, Kylo was surprised to see how it was still closed off as if it was still a building site. It seemed strange for a place where he would work in only a month’s time. It was an elegant, modern thing, hundreds of floors tall with shiny windows that covered the outside. And yet they didn’t try to give him a hardhat when Mitaka and someone he didn’t know yet greeted him at the door.

“Good morning sir, this is Mr. Datoo from the building contractor,” he said. Kylo shook Datoo’s hand and they were on their way to the elevator with Mitaka rattling off random boring facts about the building. Kylo didn’t really care about the amount of floors or the cafeteria they’d have to share with other companies in the building. But he did care about how prestigious the lobby looked like even while the only people there were still installing things in the walls where the panels weren’t put on. He could imagine it properly decorated with plants and such. There was even something that might be a water feature but it was turned off for now.

They headed over to the elevator which didn’t even allow people to go up without a key card. It was all very professional, even if some of the furniture was still missing. They eventually got up to one of the top floors where Mitaka announced Kylo’s office would be.

“We’re still waiting on some of the furniture,” Mitaka said hurriedly as they walked through the hallway. Instead of the walls being glass like in his American office building, these were actual concrete, rather unusual and private.

“I expect everything to be finished when I start operations at this building next month,” Kylo said as he followed Datoo along to his future office. Mitaka looked rather sweaty when he tried to keep up.

“Of course, sir,” he babbled quickly. “The furniture should arrive this week and all the electric installations should be done by the end of the day. We’re actually very good on time.”

Datoo mumbled something Kylo ignored as they stepped into his future office. It looked rather grand, with a desk so big he could already see it stacked with important documents and maybe a plant or too. It was covered in a protective sheet for now, some of the panels in the ceiling where still open and the walls weren’t finished. It also was missing other touches such as filing cabinets and proper light fixtures. Somehow it made his jaw twitch to see it like this. Unpolished, unfinished, with so many things still missing. As if he could sense his mood, Mitaka didn’t follow Kylo further into the room but instead stayed at the door with Datoo. They were talking quietly and left Kylo to his own devices.

Kylo stepped towards the window and looked out. From here he had a brilliant view of the city. He wondered what it would look like during night time, how it would glitter in the darkness with all of its lights. There were so many new and old buildings incorporated in the sky line, Kylo couldn’t wait to take Hux out and explore the city with him, if he would like it, anyway. He fished out his phone from his pocket and took a photograph, mostly for himself but also for bragging purposes.

“Mr. Ren, if you like we can also go see some of the future offices of the employees,” Datoo said from the door. Kylo took the skyline in a couple of seconds longer before he turned and walked over and out of the room.

“Sure, show me the rest of it,” he said as he followed Datoo around the hallway where he opened one of the doors.

“We’re still waiting for some of the desks. As you can see we finished the floors and walls, some of the light fixtures still need finishing touches,” Datoo explained as Kylo surveyed the room. It still looked so unfinished, just like his own office. When they looked at some of the other rooms Kylo found them to be in a very similar state. Something like a tiny spark of anger was slowly growing in his chest. This was supposed to be finished. This had to be ready in less than a month. How could he lead a place where his biggest worry had to be if the electric lines in the walls where working properly?

Mitaka looked at him nervously as if he could sense Kylo’s anger below the surface of his eerily calm expression but he didn’t dare say anything. Kylo was about to ask Datoo when he’d think their floors of the building would be finished when his phone chimed in his pocket.

“Excuse me for a moment,” he said and stepped away. Despite the time difference Kylo expected Snoke to text him to call him as soon as possible. It wasn’t unlike the old man to demand Kylo’s time at odd hours.

Kylo’s face lit up immediately when he saw the text was actually from Hux. He quickly unlocked his phone to see what it was. Hux invited him to a more ‘private’ tour of the city and the emoji he used looked like a sly smirk. Kylo put one hand to his face so the others couldn’t see his smile, or at least he hoped they wouldn’t. Wondering if this was Hux’s idea of flirting, Kylo texted him back quickly with an offer for dinner in exchange for the tour. Hux didn’t let him wait for long, his answer came quick in form of a time and address where Kylo should pick him up. A quick text back and Kylo put his phone into his pocket before he returned for the tour of the building.

“Please go on,” he said to Datoo, finally somewhat calmer, knowing he would have company for the evening.

“Just over here, Mr. Ren,” Datoo said and waved him over to another room. Somehow the lack of furniture didn’t bother Kylo so much anymore. It would be fine, they would get it done on time. And if not he would still be able to manage. After all, he was Kylo Ren and he could make things happen if he wanted to. It was one of the reasons he was the head of this branch.

After the tour of the building Kylo headed back to his hotel. There were still things he wanted to look over, official stuff such as contracts, especially since he still had time until he was to meet up with Hux. It would do well for him to focus on his work for a while.

The amount of taxis Kylo ordered had to be excessive for the amount of time he spent in this place but it was sure worth when he could see Hux, even if Hux himself declined the use of one when Kylo offered. Instead he took his arm and led the way, away from his apartment building and towards a large street. Judging from both sides of the street it was one of those big shopping streets Kylo heard about. It sure wasn’t much of a tour, all things considered

“Alright, I admit it,” Hux said as if he could read Kylo’s thoughts. “It’s not a real tour, I guess. But I feel as if this is a place you should at least see once while you’re here.”

Kylo chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said and marveled at how Hux didn’t pull his arm away even as they walked down the street with many other people. Hux’s gentle touch was nice and something Kylo knew he could get used to. If they got any weird looks he wouldn’t have noticed since Kylo’s attention was mostly on Hux and his witty mouth and for the most part, people didn’t seem to pay them any mind.

“Sorry about the lack of tour but you said you wanted to take me to dinner and what’s better than window-shopping and a nice long walk before we eat?” he said.

Kylo really didn’t care as long as he could spend the time with Hux, so he shrugged.

“Fine by me,” he said. The sidewalk was big and the buildings even bigger, with small and big storefronts. There was also a popular chain restaurant he knew from back home that sold chicken and upon mentioning it with a laugh to Hux he learned that only five of these existed in the entire country and they were all in Vienna. It wasn’t exactly a fascinating fact about the city, especially since Kylo had no plans on eating there but he at least learned something – that he couldn’t rely on getting brand products of all types here. Not that he really minded but Kylo did have a weakness for tailored suits. He really had to find himself a tailor here eventually, among all the other things he had to figure out.

They eventually reached a part of the street where people and cars shared the same part of it until they eventually reached the pedestrian zone.

“Isn’t it a bit confusing that only part of the street is for cars?” Kylo said as they moved to the middle of the street in the pedestrian area.

“Sure, but the politicians here agreed to do it like this so that’s the way it is. It used to be cars all the way down in the middle,” Hux said. “But honestly? Shopping streets are more fun when you can shake your fist angrily at cyclists who try to run you over.”

As if on cue, a couple of cyclists went past them. There were generally a good amount of people more in the streets the further in they went.

“What’s that?” Kylo said when they passed a busy looking department store which turned out to be at the very least a bookstore at the bottom.

“Oh, it’s a chain bookstore. They have three floors and a coffee shop, it’s pretty nice if you enjoy that sort of thing,” Hux said with a shrug. “We can go in if you like? Before they close?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Another time maybe,” he said. “Where does this street even go?”

He couldn’t tell from where they walked since it curved just enough to obscure the end of it.

“It goes to the Hofburg,” Hux said but Kylo could only give him a confused look. He still wasn’t familiar with most of the popular sights in the city. There was something about Hux mixing languages that had his ears perk up.

“It’s a huge building where the Austrian emperor used to live when they still had a monarchy. It’s pretty impressive to look at,” Hux explained. “And there’s a huge public park too. Even though they abolished the monarchy in this country the sights created by it aren’t anything to scoff at.”

“You know, you could give me an in-depth tour of the city at some point,” Kylo said with a laugh. “All the popular sights and everything.”

Hux gave him a pat on the chest.

“Maybe,” he said. “Not that I know every little thing but we could do that some time.”

On their right side they passed a cinema that proclaimed to be an English cinema and Hux followed Kylo’s gaze for a moment.

“We could watch a movie after dinner if you like.”

“I like that idea,” Kylo said. He leaned in a little closer, almost to kiss Hux but not quite yet. It was nice walking outside but he could feel himself become a little hungry. It was getting late and the sun was going down. The shops would soon be closed too. Just a bit ahead of the cinema there was a huge church with a small square in front of it. Hux steered them over there and into a street made of cobblestones.

“There’s a nice Italian restaurant in this street. Or a vegan restaurant. You decide, I feel they’re both good,” Hux said while Kylo was still occupied with looking at the comic shop which was currently closing up. He wasn’t really into that sort of thing anymore but it was interesting to see a shop like this in such a theoretically hidden street. Further down he could already see the restaurants Hux mentioned. While he wasn’t opposed to trying vegan food the thought of the Italian restaurant experience made his heart beat faster since it was such a classically romantic thing to do.

“How good are the noodles at the Italian restaurant? Or are they more of a pizza place?” Kylo said. Hux made a thoughtful sound.

“More of a pizza place to be honest, but their other food is good enough not to go hungry,” he eventually said. That was good enough for Kylo. Maybe at some point he’d take Hux to the most expensive restaurant he could find but for now he liked this little adventure.

“Fine, let’s have ourselves some Italian food if you don’t mind,” Kylo said and steered them towards the restaurant where one of the waiters was already there to greet them. The wait staff was very eager to have their business so they were sat down fast in a nice part of the restaurant where soft Italian movie was playing in the background while they were looking over the menu. To Kylo’s luck the menu wasn’t only in German and Italian, there were also descriptions in English. They weren’t very good but he could at least guess what the dishes were supposed to be if he didn’t already know them by their Italian names.

“I was thinking about getting the Tagliatelle Salmone Speciali, and you?” Hux said after a moment. Kylo didn’t have to know Italian to figure out the dish probably had some sort of salmon sauce in it. As he looked over the menu he noticed one dish in particular which interested him more than it should.

“So the Penne Quattro Formaggi is mac and cheese but Italian?” he said. In the background the soft Italian music started sounding awfully familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet.

“I dare you to order the Italian mac and cheese,” Hux said with a terribly amused grin. Kylo barked a laugh.

“Fine, I’ll order it.”

Their waiter was back quickly to ask for their drink orders only for Hux to take the initiative and order wine and water for the both of them. Not what Kylo had in mind but he trusted Hux’s taste level enough to let him take care of it. After all, the man worked at a very high-class coffee house even if that didn’t have anything to do with alcohol, or so Kylo hoped. He had to know a thing or two about food, didn’t he? While they were at it, they also ordered the food. Thanks to the short lull in the conversation after the waiter left with their order, Kylo finally figured out why the music in the restaurant seemed so familiar despite being in Italian.

“Are they playing Italian versions of classic pop songs in here?” Kylo said over the Italian version of ‘California Dreamin’.

Hux grinned at him. “Took you long enough to figure it out. It’s one of the fun things about this place.”

Kylo couldn’t help himself but smile back at him. Yesterday morning he had been greatly frustrated with Hux, now he could barely take his eyes off of him. Still, when the waiter brought their drinks he tore his gaze away to thank him.

“How about a little language lesson while we wait for the food?”

He picked up the fork.

“This is called a ‘Gabel’ in German,” Hux said. “And this,” he picked up the knife, “is a ‘Messer’.”

Kylo poked at his own cutlery and repeated the words slowly. He wasn’t as good at pronouncing them as Hux but he knew he could learn. He had to if he wanted to succeed in this country.

“Good, good,” Hux said before he grabbed the napkin. “And this right here is called ‘Serviette’.”

Kylo sputtered a bit at the word but Hux guided him through the syllables. After enough repetitions he could actually say it without a hitch.

“You know, you should give language lessons for real,” Kylo said which earned him a sweet smile from Hux.

“Actually, I do give German lessons to English speakers who live in Austria. But I also do talking sessions for Austrian students who want to practice their English,” Hux said with a shrug. “It’s a nice side-hustle. I get to know a lot of interesting people this way and you know, the money is nice.”

Even though Kylo had already set his eyes on a professional tutor in the city he couldn’t help but think Hux would be a far bigger help at teaching him the language. Or maybe he was just thinking with his dick right now but either way, he might just take him on instead or at the very least in addition to his proper lessons.

“I’m actually moving to the city in about a month. Right now I’m just checking things out,” Kylo said. “Maybe I can come to you for language lessons?”

Hux made a bridge with his hands to rest his chin on, a sweet expression on his face.

“I would like that,” he said.

After a hearty meal and another short language lesson, Hux pulled Kylo back to the shopping street. Even though most places were already closed, Hux showed him to the English cinema.

“Do you want to see a movie? It’s a tiny place but at least you won’t have to suffer from not understanding any of the dialogue,” Hux said with a cheeky grin.

“Fine, you can choose the movie,” Kylo said with a shrug. He didn’t mind spending more time out and about with Hux. They took the steps down to the actual cinema and the scent of freshly-made popcorn was immediately in Kylo’s nose. If he weren’t so full he’d probably splurge on a big bag but his stomach was still satisfied with the cheesy pasta he had for dinner.

“I’ll get us some drinks while you get the tickets?” Kylo suggested and Hux agreed so they split up to stand in their respective little queues. Since it was an English cinema Kylo didn’t expect any trouble ordering some bottled sodas and he didn’t. Soon after they sat inside a small cinema hall in the middle of the back row where they waited for the movie to start. Kylo hadn’t even asked what they were watching, he was assuming it might be a romantic comedy or something but it didn’t really matter since Kylo could feel Hux’s warm hand on top of his before the movie even started. The moment the lights went down Hux bent over to meet Kylo for a kiss. There were ads playing but Kylo didn’t even know what they were about, his attention was solely on Hux. The people in the rows in front of them were murmuring and usually this would’ve made Kylo angry but this time he didn’t give a damn about it. All he cared about was Hux, their lips on each other, Hux’s hand on his leg. Even when the movie started he could hardly pay any attention to it even when they took a break from smooching. It turned out it wasn’t a romantic comedy at all, it was some sort of sci-fi flick. Kylo didn’t even catch the title, he’d have to look at the ticket later. Most of the rows were empty, which was perfect since they could fool around in the back a bit more comfortably. And yet the room was so small they might be overheard if they went too far. Which wasn’t Kylo’s plan since he preferred his nightly activities to take place in a more comfortable space.

Eventually they slowed their make-out session down to actually watch the movie. Not that Kylo got everything of the plot since he pretty much missed most of the beginning but it was alright. Maybe he’d watch it properly some other time. Hux rested his head against Kylo’s shoulder for the rest of the movie while their hands were entwined. It was nice.

After the movie they walked back to Hux’s apartment. It was such a nice evening Kylo didn’t even mind. His skin was still heated when they headed out of the cinema so the cool night air helped.

It didn’t take them long to get back to Hux’s place and this time Hux actually put the lights on as they moved through his hallway, kissing while they moved into the bedroom.

“How about another quick language lesson?” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear as they slowly started undressing each other. Kylo chuckled against Hux’s lips.

“We can try,” he said while his fingers were slowly kneading the warm skin of Hux’s back where he had slipped his hands under the shirt. Hux leaned closer so their faces almost touched.

“Küss mich,” he whispered. Kylo could almost guess what he wanted, so he kissed him. Hux kissed him back with a pleased look on his face, so maybe he was right.

“Very good,” Hux whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

“Ich will dich überall küssen,” Hux eventually said as he pulled back. It sounded so easy for him to switch languages. Kylo wondered if at some point he would be able to do it as well.

“Like here,” Hux said and kissed his nose. “Deine Nase.”

Kylo felt himself blush. Usually his nose wasn’t a topic he loved to talk about. Sure, it wasn’t as hideously big as his ears but it wasn’t small either and yet Hux looked at him fondly. He chuckled nervously. Then Hux moved closer, his hands in his hair where they pushed it away from one side of his head so he could mouth at Kylo’s ear. He shivered as Hux’s lips touched the sensitive skin of the shell.

“Deine Ohren,” Hux whispered as if he spoke an endearment into Kylo’s ear before he kissed it softly. Kylo could feel the heat of his body with how close Hux was standing, their chests softly touched. For a moment Kylo realized his hands were awkwardly hovering in the air, then he slowly lowered them on Hux’s lower back where they slipped down to lightly knead his ass which earned him a little sigh.

“Ich mag deine Hände,” Hux whispered into his ear before he kissed him again, this time up his jaw and back to his lips. His hands were still stroking through Kylo’s hair as he directed him slowly towards the bed until the back of Kylo’s legs bumped into the edge.

“Zieh dich aus,” Hux said, a sweet smile on his face. This time Kylo couldn’t guess what he was saying but before he could even open his mouth to ask, Kylo’s phone rang in his pocket. Hux pulled back properly this time while Kylo pulled his phone out. It was Snoke but in this moment Kylo wasn’t sure if he really wanted to pick up. He didn’t want to stop what he was doing. While he was looking at the screen, Hux was still playing a little with his hair, like a reminder that he was still there.

“Is that important?” Hux eventually said. Kylo shook his head, put his phone on silent and shoved it back into his pocket.

“No, I can call them back later,” he said even though in the back of his mind Kylo knew the consequences of not picking up when his boss called. Still, this was more important to him. The little time he had with Hux he wanted to enjoy. Who knew if Hux still wanted to spend time with him after the month he had to spend back in the US before finally moving here properly? Maybe he was being silly but when he looked into Hux’s face Kylo couldn’t help but to try and get Hux’s mouth back on his own. He kissed him deeply as he pulled him close, Hux’s body warm against his own.

“I want you to fuck me,” Kylo whispered. His own erection pressed desperately against Hux’s leg, still trapped in his pants. Hux’s face lit up in surprise, his hands were slowly caressing him, down from his face to his chest and eventually his hips where they came to rest. The touch by itself caused Kylo’s dick to throb in excitement.

“Alright,” Hux said. Somehow Kylo expected him to protest, to insist he would bottom but he had already looked fine taking the lead before. He pushed Kylo back towards the bed and Kylo lowered himself down on the mattress, onto his back. Hux was on him in an instant, kneeling over him, his face close to Kylo’s neck where his lips sucked deliciously on his bare skin as his hands were busy shoving at Kylo’s clothes, undoing the buttons of his shirt as well as his pants which caused his erection to create a very apparent tent in his underwear. Hux’s touches were soft yet filled with determination as he felt over Kylo’s bare chest after he moved his open shirt out of the way. His hands lingered somewhere on his belly, too far away from touching his cock. It was the perfect agony.

“Your muscles are so big,” he said with a small laugh, Kylo couldn’t help but feel proud at the remark. His hands were on Hux’s hips which were regretfully still covered.

“I worked hard for those,” he said before he dragged Hux down for another kiss, tasting his sweet mouth as Hux’s body settled against his own. The light friction made him groan into Hux’s mouth. He couldn’t get enough of this.

Hux pulled back slowly, his thumbs caressed Kylo’s cheeks.

“We really should get out of these clothes,” he said, his face flushed. Kylo could feel how hard Hux was against him.

“Yeah,” Kylo said and Hux sat up so he could remove his shirt while Kylo struggled to get out of his own while his pants were still tragically on his body. Hux caught his gaze before his eyes traveled quickly to the tent in Kylo’s underwear. He moved off of Kylo, escaping his questing fingers on his hips so he could drag his pants as well as his underwear off of him. Kylo gasped as his erection hit the air. Kylo propped himself up on his elbows as he watched with bated breath as Hux slipped out of his own clothes, his movements were smooth, his mouth was slightly open as he observed Kylo with half-lidded eyes. It was a good thing they had turned the lights on because Kylo couldn’t tear his gaze away from Hux’s nude form even if he wanted to. His own hands twitched in the sheets next to him, they were in dire need of touching Hux, of feeling his soft skin under their fingertips.

“Come here,” Kylo said, his voice rough with lust. Hux smiled at him as he returned to the bed, his erection proud against his belly where it stood from its nest of copper curls. He was on top of Kylo and kissed his neck while his hands smoothed down his chest, his clever fingers glanced over Kylo’s drooling cock. Kylo gasped lightly, his own hands shook slightly as he fought the urge to simply grab Hux and press him down against himself. Instead he touched his sides where his fingers played over Hux’s ribs.

“Now, where were we?” Hux whispered against Kylo’s ear before kissing it.

“You were going to fuck me,” Kylo said.

“Ah, right,” Hux said with a chuckle, then he reached over to his bedside table for condoms and lube. But he didn’t slick his fingers up just yet, instead his mouth descended on one of Kylo’s stiff nipples which had him gasp and reach for Hux’s back with one hand and the back of his head with his other where he buried it in Hux’s soft ginger hair.

“You’re so sensitive,” Hux whispered against his skin, his hands groped over his chest where he pressed Kylo’s pecs together.

“Does no one ever take care of you here?” His thumbs caressed Kylo’s nipples as he talked.

“Been a while,” Kylo said, his words came out with a moan. It was too much, he needed Hux and he needed him now. Quick fucks never touched him like this.

“Please,” he whispered akin to a whimper, his legs opened even further in an attempt to invite Hux.

“I know, you sweet, sweet thing,” Hux said, one of his hands reached to the side where he picked up the lube and shortly after Kylo’s ears prickled at the sound of the bottle opening. Hux sat back just enough so he wouldn’t fall over as he slicked up his fingers. There was a glint in his eyes, as if he wanted to say something but he didn’t. Instead he kissed the inside of Kylo’s thigh as he bent down between his legs, his fingers softly touched him. Kylo groaned when they slowly entered him. Hux was so careful with him even though Kylo couldn’t help but try and move against him, to urge him on but Hux didn’t let himself be hurried. His touch stoked the fire in Kylo’s belly so well he couldn’t wait to get Hux fully into himself.

Hux slicked Kylo up so good that by the time he finally pulled back, Kylo was panting and writhing on the bed, his own cock drooled a thin line onto his belly. The familiar rustling of a condom had Kylo perk up a little. He watched with bated breath as Hux lined himself up. The first touch had him lean his head back into the pillow with a soft moan as he tried to relax so he could get Hux deep inside of him. The first push was slow and yet it had Kylo reach out and pull Hux even closer. They moaned in unison when Hux bottomed out, his chest tightly pressed against Kylo’s. Hux felt so good inside of him. It had been so long since he felt anything like this.

“You’re so tight,” Hux whispered against his neck which he showered with tickling kisses in a great contrast to the way Hux pressed into him and against him. The small movements of his hip ground not only Hux’s cock deeper into him, they also stimulated his stiff cock against both their bellies.

“You feel good,” Kylo managed to gasp out. Usually he wasn’t like this, so overwhelmed by how another person felt inside of him. But it was different with Hux. Somehow everything felt more intense. Every touch, every word made his skin burn with lust. Hux’s gaze alone made his breath come out as a gasp when he looked him in the eyes while he started to move, to really thrust into him. There were more endearing words from Hux’s lips but Kylo felt his heart beat so loud he could hardly hear him. His entire attention was focused on the movements of their bodies, the way Hux’s cock filled him out so good when it occasionally glanced his prostate, the way Kylo’s own hands pressed into Hux’s heated skin just to feel.

Hux kissed him suddenly, his lips so hot on Kylo’s own he could forget the world around him – at least until Hux’s hand made a wickedly clever motion on his drooling dick which had Kylo groan into Hux’s soft mouth, his hands smoothed down Hux’s back in a desperation he hadn’t known in a long time. He needed more. Kylo’s legs came up to press against Hux’s ass, to guide him deeper with every thrust, they both groaned the next time he was in deep.

They moved together like a unit instead of separate beings even though the strokes of Hux’s hand on Kylo’s hard cock distracting him so much he was almost off-rhythm.

Eventually he couldn’t help it, Kylo came all over his own belly with Hux deep inside of him, his hands buried in the sheets which he gripped so tightly surely his knuckles had to be white from the effort. A noise escaped him somewhere between a moan and a groan. Hux momentarily stopped moving to look at him and when Kylo managed to open his eyes he could see the wonder in Hux’s face, as if he’d just seen something beautiful. Then he resumed moving, thrusting himself into the tight space of Kylo’s body until he too closed his eyes and came.

He smiled at Kylo as he pulled out but then he rolled off of him to lie next to him on the bed, his breath still audible.

“You know,” Hux eventually said. “I’d offer you to take a shower together but you’ve seen my bathroom. Old apartments like mine usually have a tiny bathroom.”

The way Hux talked about it was so casual it made Kylo feel a bit weird in the afterglow of his post-coital haze. Mostly because it felt as if Hux didn’t even mind potentially boring Kylo with details about the architecture of his apartment. He looked over to Hux and realized it didn’t matter what Hux talked about, Kylo could listen to him for hours.

“There used to only be communal bathrooms in the hallway but eventually they refurbished the place, knocked out a wall to put two apartments together and made a tiny bathroom just so there would be one,” Hux went on. He was quiet for a moment and his head turned slightly towards Kylo. “Ah, I guess it’s a weird thing to talk about in bed. Sorry.”

“I don’t mind,” Kylo said, not resisting the urge to smile. It’s not as if he’s overly interested in architecture, he really wasn’t, but he liked when Hux openly told him things. Even in the short period of time he’d known Hux, Kylo found himself feeling giddy whenever he was around him. Maybe he simply had a crush on the man? He found he was okay with it.

“I guess I should go. Still got a phone call to make,” Kylo said and slowly sat up.

“You can take a shower if you like. You know, in my tiny, tiny bathroom if you’re not already sick of it,” Hux said with a cheeky grin on his face while still lying on the bed. Kylo couldn’t resist but bend down for a quick kiss.

“I’ll take you up on that,” he said.

Even though he hated leaving, Kylo still got himself a taxi and went back to his hotel. He knew he couldn’t expect Hux to listen to his work phone calls, especially when there was always a chance Snoke wanted him to look something up while they were on the phone. No, as much as he would have loved to spend another night with Hux, he couldn’t risk making Snoke more angry than he already had to be. It wasn’t until he was back in his room that he pulled his phone out and called him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Snoke almost shouted when he picked up. “You’re supposed to pick up when I call you.”

Kylo bit back an angry groan and then a sigh. He wasn’t exactly fond of working with Snoke but if he wanted to take control of the company one day he had to endure it.

“I apologize, I was otherwise engaged,” Kylo said. “It won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it won’t,” Snoke said but then he cleared his throat and started talking about work-related topics. Even though he was listening intently, Kylo couldn’t shake off the thought how he could be lying in bed with Hux instead of having his ear chewed off by his boss. His own big hotel bed seemed way too empty when he thought of he himself being the only one in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German in this chapter:  
>  _“Küss mich"_ = "Kiss me"  
>  _“Ich will dich überall küssen"_ = "I want to kiss you everywhere"  
>  _“Deine Nase.”_ = "Your nose."  
>  _“Deine Ohren"_ = "Your ears."  
>  _“Ich mag deine Hände"_ = "I like your hands"  
>  _“Zieh dich aus"_ = "Take off your clothes"


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason Kylo thought it a smart idea to have his realtor show him multiple properties in the city on the same day. What he figured out so far was that being close to the inner city was more expensive but with the benefit of having important landmarks nearby. Kylo didn’t exactly need being near heavy tourist areas, but having a nice place to live at sure was a plus. Even if some of these buildings were quite some distance away from his office. But no matter, he could always get a car even if per Hux’s advice it probably wasn’t necessary.

The place he was currently looking at was in an old building, refurbished rooms with beautiful stucco decorations in the corners of the ceilings. It was terribly expensive and despite having high ceilings like Hux’s place it was much bigger, even the bathroom looked to be an adequate size, featuring both a huge tub and a shower he could share with someone. Kylo couldn’t help taking a few photographs with his phone of every single one of the places he visited. He sent his current set of photographs to Hux with a remark of how it reminded him of his place. For some reason he couldn’t tear his thoughts away from him. It might have been silly of him to give someone he barely knew so much time and space in his head but he couldn’t help it. Something about Hux was special, Kylo couldn’t put his finger on it. Or maybe he simply had a giant crush on him.

Even though he didn’t get a text back immediately, Kylo couldn’t help but feel giddy about what Hux might say. So much, Kylo had trouble listening to his realtor when they talked about the apartments Kylo would look at the next day. Even though this was important he couldn’t help but consider the input Hux might have. In a way Kylo thought himself lucky to find someone like Hux so soon into moving his life to Vienna. When they texted it felt as if they had been dating forever already. And yet there were so many things Kylo didn’t know about him. But he was excited to find out more.

It wasn’t until around lunch time when Kylo received a text back from Hux, saying he finally got a chance to look since he was taking a short break.

“I like the modern one,” one of Hux’s texts read. “Really fits with your entire business man thing and the view is great.”

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh as he read it, somehow his realtor didn’t comment on it. Kylo quickly texted him back with the question of when he would get off work. Even though his phone buzzed again, Kylo still took the time to tell his realtor goodbye for the day and got out of the apartment building before he looked. But out on the street his hand went into his pocket again to read a text from Hux jokingly accusing him that he couldn’t get enough of him. Kylo stared at the message for a moment. Maybe overstepped? He was aware most people wouldn’t ask someone out this often in such a short time and maybe Hux didn’t share Kylo’s enthusiasm for him. He was about to type an apology while at the back of his head he couldn’t help but call himself stupid and useless, an antisocial asshole who only knew how to do business but didn’t know how to treat people properly. But then he got another message from Hux.

“I’m flattered,” it read with a couple of winking and smiling emojis even though Kylo hadn’t pegged Hux as the type. Kylo breathed more easily. He quickly deleted his stale apology to instead ask Hux if he would like to go to dinner with him – this time he would pick the place and Hux was invited. Kylo had already researched a little about good restaurants in the area. Only the best for Hux. A bonus point was of course how the restaurant was located not far from his hotel which was a plus since this time he could take a shower with Hux if they so chose.

Hux texted him back quickly with a time which Kylo confirmed before he headed back to his hotel. Before he went to check on work-related things he called the restaurant. Luckily it wasn’t hard to get a table. Usually when it came to these sort of restaurants Kylo assumed he’d have to book at least a month in advance or at least bribe someone to get a table quickly. With a breath of relief he turned on his laptop to check his emails. Things were running smoothly. But Kylo was always on his toes when it came to work-related things so he could react if needed. Which was also why Snoke at least pretended like he trusted him. Or at least he trusted him enough to make him the head of their overseas branch. Be it as it may, Kylo was ready to fight for the things he had. And in the same way he was also ready to fight for Hux if he had to, if Hux allowed him to.

In the evening Kylo picked Hux up at the time they agreed on, this time though Hux got into the taxi with him and immediately squeezed his hand as they exchanged pleasantries. He looked so damn good. Kylo could hardly believe his luck when he thought about this beautiful man at his side and tonight was no different.

“So, where are we going?” Hux said, his hand rested warm and comfortable on Kylo’s thigh.

“I thought we’d go to a nice steak house. They have other things on their menu as well if you’re not in the mood for steak,” Kylo said. Hux chuckled lightly.

“Sounds expensive,” he whispered.

“My treat,” Kylo said and took Hux’s hand into his own. “I want us to have a good time.”

Hux’s smile was enough to make Kylo’s heart sing. There was more he wanted to say but Kylo became terrible aware that the were still in a taxi and not already at the restaurant where they would at least have a tiny bit more privacy at their table. But if the driver had any opinion he didn’t share it.

When they stepped out of the taxi and in front of the restaurant, Kylo made a gesture with his hand towards the building.

“This is it,” he said. Hux let out an audible breath that sounded halfway like a chuckle.

“I’ve never been to this place,” he said. “Walked by it every once in a while though.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smirk. He offered Hux his arm before they entered the restaurant and to Kylo’s surprise he took it. It was nice inside, just as much as it was on the outside. After telling the waiter he had a reservation, Kylo and Hux were led to their table which was located at one of the restaurant’s big windows. The street outside still felt rather busy when Kylo looked observed it for a moment before turning his attention back to Hux.

“You know,” Hux said after looking over the menu which the waiter brought them rather quickly. “I wasn’t going to accept your money but it looks like I don’t have much of a choice.” He chuckled a bit, his cheeks became slightly dusted with pink. It was a good look for him, Kylo thought to himself.

Looking over the menu he found he understood now why there were no prices listed on the restaurant’s website. It was alright though, he could afford both their meals easily.

“Would you like some champagne?” Kylo said with a grin. Hux gave him a cut-off laugh that sounded more like a scoff.

“You know I’d be fine with a pack of biscuits if it meant spending time together,” Hux said. “Besides, a red wine fits better with steak.”

For some reason Kylo couldn’t help but be surprised. He had imagined Hux to order some sort of chicken dish or fish, instead he settled for a medium-rare steak and a wine he picked out which Kylo also ordered. In the end they ordered the exact same thing, not that Kylo really cared as long as Hux was happy. He himself wasn’t really much of a wine connoisseur so he put some trust in Hux’s taste since it had paid off back at the Italian restaurant.

“I have to say I was surprised when you sent me those pictures of the places you looked at,” Hux said just shortly after the wine arrived. He swiveled his glass slightly as he talked.

“Why wouldn’t I send you pictures?” Kylo said with a shrug. Hux scoffed.

“Maybe because it’s a very private decision? It’s not as if I have to make that kind of choice.”

Kylo looked into his own glass for a second. He knew he did it because it was fun and because he liked Hux and he respected his opinion. Maybe because in the back of his mind he thought this might be temporary, that one day he’d take over the headquarters in New York since Snoke wasn’t all that young. Eventually he’d have to give up the company to someone. Choosing an apartment in a city he might live in only for three or four years didn’t seem like such an important thing to him in the long run. But he couldn’t tell Hux any of this.

“I thought it might be fun to share some perspectives,” he said after a short deliberation. “Besides, I bet you’ve been here for some years now. And you told me all sort of things about your place so I guess it’s only fair if I shared my options,” Kylo said with a shrug. Hux gave him a thoughtful look.

“Honestly? If it’s a modern building you probably won’t even hear the buzz of the city. Old places can’t get modern windows because of building preservation so you’ll have to keep that in mind,” Hux said thoughtfully. “Or you could always pick a place in one of the outer districts. Takes longer to get to anywhere fun but it’s at least quiet and you get a suburban vibe.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be too far away from you though.”

Hux laughed into his glass before he took a small sip. The pleased sound he made caused a pleasant shudder to roll down the back of Kylo’s neck. He found himself staring at Hux’s lips for a moment too long. They were a bit more red from the wine, it was a good look for him.

“I’m sure you can find a place suitable for your needs,” Hux eventually said.

“You know quite a lot about these things, don’t you?” Kylo said over his glass of wine but even when he was about to drink his gaze never wavered from Hux’s face.

“Well, I used to study architecture,” Hux said with a shrug before taking a sip from his own glass.

“Oh, did you study in the UK?” Kylo said, eager to know more about Hux. He didn’t even know where he was originally from, only that he was British. Why he was even in this country completely eluded Kylo. A strange expression ghosted over Hux’s face but then he chuckled.

“I actually came here to study since I had the opportunity,” Hux said. “Originally, my father wanted me to study business economics because he wanted to put me to work in his company but I secretly changed to architecture. Of course he eventually found out and cut me off. So I stayed here instead of going back to the UK. And I must say, I quite like it here.”

“You don’t miss anyone back home?” Kylo said thoughtfully, his own glass still in hand, he swiveled the liquid around a little bit but not enough for it to splash out of his glass.

Hux scoffed.

“I don’t have anyone back there and my relationship with my family is… difficult, to say the least.”

Kylo nodded slowly but he decided not to prod further. He himself had a feeling he was running away from his own family and by moving to an entirely different continent no less. After changing his name at 20 and moving out of his parent’s house he didn’t have any contact with them whatsoever. Not even with his uncle or his adoptive cousin. He just left, changed his entire identity and moved to New York in the hopes of them never finding him ever again. And he would succeed after his move to a completely different country. There was no way they would even think to look for him here.

Hux cleared his throat, breaking the silent moment between them.

“Anyway, how about you?”

“Ah,” Kylo said. “There’s nothing for me back there either. I mean, apart from an amazing apartment but I guess I can get that here too so it’s not much of a loss.”

Hux laughed and Kylo found he couldn’t resist joining in even though he didn’t exactly know what they were laughing about but the sound of Hux enjoying himself made him too happy not to.

When their food came, Kylo couldn’t help but feel delighted at how Hux’s face lit up when he saw it. He wanted to see him like this a lot more often, it didn’t matter the money or time spent. This man had him completely wrapped around his finger and Kylo found he didn’t mind.

“This is amazing,” Hux said after a few bites. “But you know, we could make this at my place. I know how to make a god steak.”

The mischievous look on Hux’s face made it hard for Kylo to tell if he were joking or if he meant it.

“I guess I’ll have to take you up on that,” he said as he cut into his own meal. Hux was right. It was very good. Kylo had to remember this restaurant so he could take Hux there more often in the future, if he allowed it.

They swapped some more pleasantries during the meal, with Hux explaining how he had to learn how to cook for himself while Kylo admitted he felt like he couldn’t even cook water which had Hux laugh at him. Usually Kylo hated it when people laughed at his shortcomings but with Hux he didn’t mind. Anything to make him smile.

It was near the end of their meal when Kylo’s phone buzzed in this pocket. He sighed when he pulled it out which had Hux look over. Sure, he would’ve loved nothing more to decline Snoke’s call but Kylo knew he couldn’t. Not after the stern talking-to he got last time.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Kylo said and accepted the call before Hux even had the chance to say anything. Instead he kept eating while Kylo pressed his ear to the phone.

Snoke didn’t even greet him properly, only demanded a video conference with him once he was back at the hotel. Even though the call was short, Kylo couldn’t help but feel grateful for the patience Hux had shown him. He didn’t look angry, or annoyed, he simply ate in silence and waited for Kylo to finish.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he put his phone back into his pocket. “I need to do a video call with my boss at the hotel. I didn’t mean for this to turn into… well, that.”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Hux said. “I knew you were basically on a business trip.” He shrugged.

Then, after a moment of sitting there in silence while Kylo tried his best to finish his food, Hux said, “I’ve been stood up for dumber reasons but at least I got a meal out of it this time.”

The slight waver in Hux’s voice drove a thorn into Kylo’s heart. Some hurt was buried deep inside of his voice and Kylo honed in on it immediately since he knew this sort of pain very well.

“You know, you could come with me to the hotel. I’m sure the call isn’t going to be long and we could order a movie,” Kylo said in an attempt to save the evening if there even was anything to save.

“You’re quite the romantic, aren’t you,” Hux said with a laugh which tickled Kylo’s ears. “But alright, I’ll come to your fancy hotel with you. Might as well let you sleep in the bed you actually paid for.”

After Kylo paid for dinner it didn’t take them long to get back to his hotel. They even walked although Kylo knew he shouldn’t keep Snoke waiting. The night air was too nice not to do it and with Hux’s arm linked with his own his mind was the furthest from hurrying along even though he knew he could spend the rest of the night with Hux after his video call was over.

Eventually they reached the hotel where they entered Kylo’s suite where Hux plopped himself on the big bed but not without commenting on how lavish the place was. The furniture was antique and classy, not something Kylo had paid much attention to until Hux mentioned it. It didn’t matter much since this was only temporary. Still, his company paid good money to put Kylo at this place.

“Go look for a movie while I endure this business call,” Kylo said. He made sure Hux was out of sight behind him where he sat on the bed with the remote control, the TV muted as he looked through the choices of movies. Kylo looked over one last time before he started the call.

Snoke was already waiting for him, impatient by the looks of him and Kylo had to endure another remark about it before he got to the business part of the call. They talked about numbers, employees, that sort of thing. Kylo was sure Hux was already bored listening, he could only hope not so much that he would leave prematurely.

“And I expect you to keep up with our standards. It’s crucial for this branch office to become a success. Otherwise First Order Solutions might never get a foothold overseas,” Snoke said in a way that sounded more dramatic than it surely had to be. Kylo was positive he could make it work. He had to. Which was also why he assured Snoke he wouldn’t let him down. It was always hard to tell if the old man was pleased and Kylo was more than happy when the call was over. He was outright relieved when he closed his company laptop and turned his attention back to Hux. But something was off.

“Maybe I should go home after all,” Hux said, suddenly nervous and Kylo couldn’t put his finger on why. Immediately his mind went to the thought that maybe he himself did something wrong. Did he push Hux too much? Cling too much? Kylo couldn’t tell but he knew it would be even worse to pursue Hux and demand an explanation. No, he had to let him go, at least for now. From experience he knew it would be a mistake to try and demand too much.

“Oh, okay,” Kylo said as Hux got off the bed and put his shoes back on. “Are you alright though? You look a bit pale.” And nervous. Kylo couldn’t understand why.

Hux gave him a rather fake smile and shook his head. “I’m fine. I just realized I have to get up early tomorrow.”

“I’ll text you, I guess?” Kylo said. He stood there near the door as Hux made ready to leave.

“Sure,” Hux said hastily. Then he was gone without a kiss or another touch. Kylo felt empty as he stood there looking at the door. Something was wrong and he couldn’t tell what it was. When he sat down on the lavish bed which now felt terribly empty he pulled out is phone with a faint thought of texting Hux immediately. He pushed it away and put the phone down on the bedside table instead.

The very next day Kylo was back at looking at apartments he might choose. They weren’t so different from the ones he had seen the previous day but still, Kylo took pictures and sent them to Hux as if last night had gone without a hitch. And yet he still wondered what he did wrong, why Hux left the way he did and if he could fix it. If there even was a way for him to fix it. Because he didn’t buy Hux’s explanation of having to get up early. No one got this nervous about something like this. Not someone like Hux, anyway. But there was no answer from him. Not even around lunch time when Kylo was sure Hux could at least take a small break to check his phone. It was as if the earth had opened and swallowed him up. Or at least it felt that way to Kylo, even though he had only known Hux for less than a week.

It made him feel pathetic, really, how hard he had fallen for Hux. So much that his silence hurt.

After Kylo was finished looking at apartments he couldn’t take it anymore. If Hux didn’t answer him, he could only really do one thing: Go to him and ask him what the problem was. Yes, he was this desperate.

It felt weird standing outside the building with all those people who tried getting in. Only Kylo didn’t have a reservation, he didn’t have the need to sit down for a coffee either. He was only there for Hux. Maybe this was a shot in the dark but it was all Kylo could do since Hux could easily decline a call. No. He had to ask him. Face-to-face. Soon enough he would be back in the US and he sure as hell didn’t want to leave Hux on a bad note.

When it was finally his turn at reception area, Kylo didn’t ask for a table, he asked for Hux which got him a weird look at first but then he was told to wait which he did anxiously.

A few minutes later Hux was there to meet him. He didn’t look pleased and Kylo felt his heart drop like a stone.

“What are you doing here?” he said exasperated. Even though he talked quietly as to not disturb the guests it was still apparent to Kylo how little Hux wanted to see him right now. If only he knew what he did wrong. He couldn’t understand it.

“You left so suddenly last night and you didn’t answer my texts,” Kylo said. “I was worried and I have a feeling I did something wrong somewhere. I’d love to know what I did so I can at least try and fix it.”

He wanted to shout but he didn’t.

Hux sighed deeply, his expression even more sour than before.

“It sure is convenient that you work at the exact company my father and Snoke founded together,” Hux said, his arms crossed in front of his chest, closed off to any affection Kylo might offer him. “You know, like a ploy to convince me to come back and work for him. For them so I would come back home to him. So he could control me again. My life. Everything.”

Kylo stared at him, unblinking, not believing what he just heard. He hadn’t even known about who founded the company together with Snoke. It had never come up, never seemed important to Kylo. He grasped for words, unsure what to say.

“I didn’t even know-”, he started but Hux put up his hand to stop him.

“You know what? I don’t want to hear whatever you have to say,” Hux said. “And now leave, you’re being a nuisance.”

Kylo couldn’t even get a word in before Hux turned to leave. He knew it was stupid to chase after him but in a moment of weakness he did, he followed Hux, even put a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him which had Hux whip around at him.

“Please! Just listen!” Kylo said, his voice raised unintentionally which only had Hux peeved even more.

“This can’t be a coincidence and you know it!” Hux shouted back at him.

“But it is!”

Suddenly the people nearby went quiet. Kylo was aware of the stares, of his own temper rising. He couldn’t be doing this, not again. He couldn’t lose his temper. Kylo took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down in an attempt to implement the things he learned at therapy about managing his anger.

Hux stared at him, his face closed off, angry.

“I guess I should go,” Kylo muttered.

“Yeah, you should,” Hux said.

As much as it pained him, Kylo left the coffee house without another look at Hux. This was so messed up. He didn’t even do anything wrong this time apart from losing his temper once and things still turned to shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo looked over his packed bags one last time and even though he checked the bathroom at least twice he felt as if he was leaving something behind he desperately needed. In the back of his mind he knew what it was but he couldn’t acknowledge it, wouldn’t acknowledge it. No matter, he had to go to the airport soon even if it meant leaving matters unresolved. He would be back in less than a month to move into the apartment Hux had said he liked best. He had been right, of course. It was the best option since it wasn’t so far away from his workplace and yet far enough not to be in a part of town that was only office buildings and concrete landscapes. It wouldn’t take long to get to the first district from it either and it had an AC which Kylo learned was rare in this country even though the summers had become unbearable over the years. A stray thought of Hux caused Kylo’s chest to contract painfully. Sure, he should think of work. Of getting his shit together for his move to another country but all he could think of was Hux even if he didn’t want to. Not his work, not his success, only Hux and how much leaving him the way he did hurt.

It sure was a shot in the dark but right before Kylo left his hotel suite he sent one last text to Hux, only to tell him he was on the way to the airport, even told him the date he would be back. Kylo didn’t expect an answer when he shoved his phone into his pocket and grabbed his bags to go. He didn’t get a text back on the way to the airport, not while he waited for the plane either and especially not right before he turned his phone to flight mode when they took off.

The flight home felt longer than Kylo expected and by the end of it he was exhausted. When he went to Vienna he actually managed to sleep through most of the hours he spent on the plane, but on his way back he simply couldn’t. His thoughts were with Hux constantly, his brain occupied by thoughts on how to make it better but none of the ideas he had were any good so he was stuck in a loop. Unfortunately he had to get back at the office the very next day which meant not dealing with his jet lag and not dealing with his terrible obsession with Hux.

The direct consequence of this was instead of working, Kylo tried figuring out what happened to Hux’s father. Before meeting Hux, Kylo had never even heard his name so he was surprised when he actually found documents relating to a certain Brendol Hux. He went so far down the rabbit hole he completely neglected his actual work for the most part. From what Kylo found Snoke bought Brendol Hux out of the company years ago which explained why Kylo never knew anything about him until now. It had been some sort of hush-hush affair and Kylo couldn’t help but think that there was more to it than simply a business partner who wanted to retire. He had learned quickly after he started working for Snoke that the old man often did things that had more to it than it seemed at first glance. An uneasy feeling plagued Kylo as he closed the documents on his computer, leaving only the contract open Brendol signed. For some reason Kylo couldn’t tell if Brendol still had his fingers in the company’s business or not. The contract was weirdly worded in some places. He would have to study it to figure out more. But for now Kylo had to return to his actual work as to not arouse suspicion. There was no way of knowing how Snoke might react to his poking around. Sometimes Kylo thought he knew the old man, others he wasn’t so sure. It was best to keep this under wraps, he thought to himself. He couldn’t involve anyone else either. This was after all a very personal quest for information.

Kylo’s days were mostly busy with work and packing up his things for his big move to Vienna as well as keeping track of the thing she didn’t have to immediately send off to his new home. There were so many things he still had to do, things to arrange. There was furniture that would be delivered and set up at the apartment and he wouldn’t even be there to oversee it. But Mitaka would be which meant he had to call the man every so often, usually over video so he could see what was going on. It was tedious since Mitaka was so nervous he often stuttered, almost dropped his phone and got uneasy when he thought Kylo was annoyed with him. Which he was quite often enough but he never expressed it in words. It wouldn’t do letting Mitaka feel his anger until it had a useful purpose. At the moment he needed the man to do his best without Kylo directly looking over his shoulder. It was too bad it wasn’t Unamo who handled it. She seemed a lot more capable but also like this kind of work was beneath her.

So when Kylo’s phone rang one evening he thought it would be Mitaka again. He sighed to himself as he picked it up where it lay on his desk only to almost drop it when he caught sight of the screen.

It was Hux. And he wanted a video call over the app they had used for messaging. Kylo’s heart was beating up to his throat as he stared at the screen while his phone kept ringing. With slightly shaking hands he accepted the call only to come face-to-face with Hux who sat on his bed, his back resting comfortable against the headrest. At first Kylo thought maybe something happened and that’s why Hux was calling him but from the way he looked, dressed in comfortable clothes and resting there with a slight smile on his lips Kylo knew what it really was. This was a booty call. He took a shaky breath, ready to explain himself and what he figured out about Hux’s father, too excited to keep it to himself but before he could even open his mouth Hux already cut him off.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about you a lot and… I miss you. More than I thought I would,” Hux said, the hand which didn’t hold his phone was already somewhere close to his waistband where the thumb hooked under it lazily. Kylo thought about forcing the topic of Hux’s father but his own dick throbbed at the sight of Hux sprawled out like he was on the bed. This was much easier than talking about their problems. Maybe this one time he could simply push their issues aside to have a little fun since Hux was in the mood. He sure needed it after spending several days working as hard as he did, dividing his time between business, research and arranging his move. Or maybe it was just his dick taking over.

“I missed you too,” Kylo said as he moved over to his bedroom where he sat down under Hux’s watchful gaze. Some of Kylo’s things were already in boxes which were basically everywhere in his apartment where they did their very best to almost trip him up every now and again and Hux surely had to see them in the background but he didn’t say anything. Not even when Kylo was finally lying down on his own bed, attempting to get a good angle on himself while at the same time looking at his phone so he could see Hux who’s own hand hadn’t been idle. He stroked himself through his sweatpants, his cock already a hard outline against the dark fabric. Kylo’s hand twitched at the memory of touching it, the way it felt ingrained into his brain so deeply he could almost feel it in the palm of his hand – the silky skin, the heat of his arousal.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about your big cock,” Hux eventually said, his voice slightly husky as he sank back further and closed his eyes, his beautiful light eyelashes invisible over video but Kylo knew they were there, brushing Hux’s cheeks ever so lightly where they rested against his soft skin. His lips where slightly open while his fingers slipped under his waistband completely. A desperate moan escaped him as he touched himself and Kylo could only watch with bated breath while his own cock strained against the fabric of his own pants, still trapped.

“And your big hands,” Hux said, causing Kylo’s ears to prickle and his face feel hot.

Kylo free hand made his way down to his crotch and unlike Hux he had no qualms about pulling himself out immediately. There was no way he could go for a teasing approach when he was already this affected. He was leaking and all it took was Hux’s lust-filled voice and the sight of his face. Hux’s eyes lit up when he caught sight of Kylo’s cock.

“I miss your touch,” Kylo muttered, unsure what he was allowed to say but still trying his best. This wasn’t something he had ever done before, usually he had sex in person, not over the phone. It was an entirely new experience.

“And the sweet scent of your hair.”

Hux chuckled a bit but still rewarded Kylo by finally pulling himself out. His cock was already red as if he had tried to get himself off unsuccessfully. Maybe it was the reason for this call in the first place. It excited Kylo to think Hux might need him just as much as he needed Hux.

“I imagined your mouth on me,” Hux said. “Those plush, soft lips.”

He moaned quietly as he tugged at himself faster. Kylo copied him, his own hand sped up as he listened to Hux’s breathy moans, his own voice a desperate keen as he gripped himself slightly too hard. At some point he couldn’t even hold his phone and dropped it on his mattress where he could still listen to Hux’s sounds as he stroked himself hard and fast.

Hux moaned his name at some point which Kylo thought meant he came. His own strokes sped up until he too came in his hand. Neither of them talked for quite a while as they listened to each other’s breath.

Eventually Kylo couldn’t help it.

“I almost got everything packed up for my move,” he said. “Also ordered all the furniture for the apartment. You know, I chose the place you thought looked nice. It’s also in a good part of the city, I think. Not too far from the office but far enough to be nice.”

Hux didn’t say anything, he simply listened. But then his breath audibly hitched.

“Sorry, I got to go. I’m tired. Goodbye, Kylo,” Hux muttered and before Kylo could even say anything he hung up and left Kylo alone in his afterglow.

Kylo turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He felt strangely empty and uneasy. His unsoiled hand twitched at his side in an aborted attempt of picking up his phone and write Hux a text. Kylo didn’t even know what to tell him. Or at least he knew this wasn’t the way he wanted to go about telling him what he figured out about his father’s involvement at the company. It was better if he didn’t bother him, not after this encounter. No, he had to get to bottom of whatever happened to Hux’s father first. He only had a few chances left to see some of the files which he knew existed since he found scraps of them digitally but there had to be more in the physical files, he just knew it. They might contain things that weren’t stored on the servers. He had seen it in the past, it happened often enough to warrant a thorough search. There was only so much time left until Kylo was going to leave the country, he had to figure this out. For now he stayed where he was, lying on his back with fond memories of Hux.

A plan had formed in Kylo’s head but he had to be patient as he got through his few remaining weeks of work before his big move to Vienna for which he took the precious little vacation days he had saved up. After all, moving wasn’t exactly business and Kylo knew there were many things to do once he got there, not just the administrative side of things which he had already dealt with.

His plan to acquire more information about Brendol Hux was quite simple but just as bold – he would come in on a day where he knew Snoke wouldn’t be in and since he was his protege it would be easy to get into his office and look for the documents he needed to see. Over the last few days he had looked through their archives for any hint of Brendol Hux but he found only the smallest traces of him. No, he had to go to Snoke’s office and look at his documents, his computer files even, if he could gain access.

The day for this opportunity came soon enough and Kylo found himself in front of Snoke’s secretary who had the keys to his office, in his arm he cradled a gift basket which acted partly as a tool to hide his nerves. Despite all the variables which were in favor of him he was still unsure things would go without a hitch.

“I know he’s not in, that’s the entire point,” Kylo said with a chuckle after the secretary told him about Snoke’s absence. He held up the gift basket as if it would be easy to miss it.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

She looked rather conflicted, even bit her lips for a moment but eventually relented.

“Alright, I’ll get the door for you,” she said and went with him to unlock it.

“Would it be alright if I stayed a little? Just for old time’s sake. Might be one of the last times I see the view from his office, you know?” Kylo said with an easy smile which would’ve swayed a good amount of people easily. But not Snoke’s secretary which was also why she had the job. It was already late in the afternoon and the secretary looked tired. Her even being in when Snoke wasn’t felt rather unfair but Kylo knew how these things went. She took a deep breath which then came back out as a sigh.

“Whatever. Just don’t be too long and don’t break anything and don’t move anything around,” she said with a stern look, then turned her back on him and left to Kylo’s great relief.

Once he was in the office he put the gift basket down in the middle of Snoke’s desk. He would hardly be able to overlook the thing. It was a collection of wine, cheese and other classy stuff Kylo had commissioned at a sophisticated wine and cheese specialty store. It was of course wasted on Snoke but a gesture meant a lot more than the value of such a gift. In the back of Kylo’s mind he knew Hux would appreciate it a lot more. He quickly shook his head, this was neither the time nor the place.

He had to be quick. Kylo’s pulse was racing as he sat down in front of Snoke’s computer which was still on but unfortunately locked. He thought about it for a while and took some guesses what Snoke’s password might be, his fingers were slightly sweaty with nerves as they typed. His first guess was of course ‘First Order’. That wasn’t it. Kylo thought a bit harder while time was ticking by. His gaze briefly wandered. The old man was enamored with his yacht of which he had a picture on his desk. Kylo squinted at the photo until he could make out the name of the boat. “Supremacy” it read. What a terrible name for a yacht, Kylo thought to himself but still tried his luck. He blinked in surprise at the screen when he found himself in Snoke’s computer this easily. A low chuckle escaped him, he couldn’t believe this worked. He had always thought Snoke was weird about his damn yacht but for once a random detail about the man had been useful. But he couldn’t revel in his success for long. Kylo logged into Snoke’s emails right away and searched for Brendol Hux’s name in the archive. This was as good a starting point as any. If there wasn’t anything he’d move on to Snoke’s personal files. One after another the old emails piled up. Kylo never felt so lucky. Most of them had very business-like subjects but not the latest ones which were only from a few years ago and often had no subject at all or only three dots or something ominous that piqued Kylo’s interest. It also had him wonder why Snoke kept those files in the first place. There was nothing stopping the old man from simply deleting these emails from his archives. But skimming over a few of them Kylo could see why he didn’t as they were great blackmail material, if push should come to shove at least. Most of the later ones where strongly worded. It became apparent to Kylo that Brendol Hux really had something on Snoke. Something rather bad. But Snoke had to have something as well if he kept the evidence of the accusations.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, certain he had reached a point where it wasn’t plausible anymore for him to be in the office for this long. Kylo pulled out his phone and took some pictures of many of the text files. He couldn’t send these emails to himself, neither could he print them out, or the files attached to them but he took photos before deleting his search history. He had to read these things properly later to see how deep the rabbit hole really went. Kylo was giddy with anticipation. He’d figure this out.

After he was done he closed everything and locked the computer. Excitement lived in his chest. He might just get away with this.

When he eventually left Snoke’s office he passed the secretary’s desk again. She gave him a pointed look.

“You spent quite a long time in there,” she said, one perfectly manicured eyebrow lifted in an inquiring manner. Kylo shrugged nonchalantly at her.

“Got a bit too occupied with looking at the skyline,” he said. Hopefully she wouldn’t see through his ruse and tell Snoke about how long exactly Kylo spent in his office.

“After all, pretty soon I won’t be seeing it again for a very long time if everything goes well.” He gave her an easy laugh and she relaxed visibly. Kylo knew no one wanted to trouble Snoke if they didn’t have to and his secretary was no exception. She knew which things to tell Snoke and which she didn’t. His ruse might just work out fine. Still, he tried very hard not to look as nervous as he felt.

“Alright, I better get going,” Kylo eventually said. “There’s still some people I have to call in Austria. You know, time zones and such.”

“Oh. Right. Good evening, sir,” she said and Kylo left but not without telling her goodbye. It wasn’t until he finally left the building that he felt at ease, like something in his body unclenched. Something about this entire thing with Hux’s father felt off. He’d have to take a closer look at those documents he photographed later.

To Kylo’s surprise he had another call from Hux when he got home. They had those more frequently after the first one which had basically been a booty call without physically being there. Only this time the call wasn’t sexual in nature but Kylo still enjoyed it. Sometimes it was like this, sometimes Hux needed a little help getting himself off. It was all fine with Kylo.

“It’s been such a long day,” Hux said with a sigh from where he sat on his small couch. “I had to cover a coworker’s shift and then one of the students I’m tutoring didn’t show up and didn’t pick up his phone either. I could’ve given the time slot to someone else. What a waste.”

Kylo couldn’t even begin to think of anything to say apart from, “Wow, that sucks.” which Hux didn’t react to, if he even heard it at all. During these conversations Kylo tried his best to steer the topics he talked about away from his work but even when he talked about how his move was going Hux often became quiet. Kylo knew something was still off between them and it definitely had something to do with Hux’s father but he couldn’t talk to him about this over the phone. No, Kylo had decided the things he knew he had to tell him in person. Even more so the things he still had to figure out by reading those documents which where on his phone. But Hux’s call had gotten in the way of his reading, which he didn’t entirely mind. Maybe he’d be more focused later when he had calmed down. Not that there was much calming down when he got to talk with Hux.

Hux groaned a bit as he stretched out on his couch, he was out of frame for a moment before he adjusted himself where he sat. He looked tired, the rings under his eyes looked so much deeper than the last time Hux had called him which was saying something since the screen of Kylo’s phone wasn’t that big.

“Are you getting enough sleep?” Kylo said. “Or are you out and about partying all night?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle even if Hux made a face for a moment.

“I’m not, if you really must know,” he said in a sour tone even though Kylo wouldn’t hold it against him. They weren’t officially together. Hell, Kylo didn’t know what he should call the situation between them, their relationship if it was one. If Hux was even interested in him anymore apart from those few calls were they jerked off together. And yet the mere thought of anyone else touching Hux intimately made Kylo feel uncomfortable. He himself was very much still attracted to Hux – not just his body, his entire being. He wanted to be with him in a romantic way if only Hux allowed it.

“What about you? Excited about the big move?” Hux said to Kylo’s surprise. Usually during these calls Hux didn’t ask him anything about his situation but instead grew quiet when Kylo volunteered any information on his own. His heart fluttered.

“Ah, you know. I sent some of my things over to a storage place until everything’s set up at my apartment. There’s still stuff I need right now so a good chunk I’ll need to take with me in my luggage,” Kylo said and turned his phone so Hux could see how bare his living room already looked. None of his books were there anymore, neither where any of his knicknacks he kept around for the fun of it. Maybe he should’ve gotten rid of them.

“I see,” Hux said. “I left a ton of things behind when I left the UK to study in Vienna. Didn’t get any of that stuff back, ever. I’m not sure what happened to it.”

He looked a bit defeated, then he sighed.

“But well, they’re just things, I guess,” he said with a shrug but Kylo could tell how it still affected him. Some things a person left behind surely weren’t just things. Kylo understood him well enough which was also why he didn’t try and prod Hux.

“It’s still more fun when you have all the books you ever bought with you,” Kylo said which had Hux chuckle.

“Unless you have them on your phone so you can always read them,” he interjected with a laugh. It made sense. Hux’s apartment wasn’t big enough to keep the amount of books Kylo owned.

“Fair point,” Kylo said, still amused.

“You know, you could try and get yourself some books in German. Easy ones for children. Just as a goal post,” Hux said. “Until you can read more difficult ones anyway.”

“Yeah? Do you have any recommendations?” Kylo said. For the first time in a long time Hux smiled at him. Then he gave him an entire list on books to read which he promised to send Kylo in a text as well.

The nights before Kylo’s departure where filled with video calls from Hux. At some point he even successfully convinced him to use his laptop so they could talk more comfortably without having to awkwardly hold their phones. This also lead to Kylo streaming some movies for them which they watched together. It was nice and sometimes even funny because of Hux’s sharp tongue since he often had a sharp remark about certain characters. But since their time zones were so different Kylo often ended up staying up a lot later than he originally planned. It was fine since he knew Hux only had time in the evening even if it was costing Kylo sleep that he needed to function in his daily life. But this wouldn’t last forever and no one could tell him what to do if he decided to take a little nap during the day. At least as long as Snoke didn’t figure it out and he never visited Kylo in his office, it was only ever the other way around.

It was worth it when he could see Hux’s face. With any luck he would be able to see Hux in the flesh soon enough, if he allowed it. His moving date grew closer and closer, just as the things in his apartment became less and less until he only had a few clothes left which he had to take with him in his luggage.

Even with the uneasy state of their conversations, Kylo still managed to tell Hux about when he would be in Vienna, even the time his plane would land and everything. Hux barely acknowledged the information so Kylo couldn’t quite know if he would even be there to see him. Eventually Kylo had to go so him, if only to tell him what he knew about his father, just so Hux had some sort of closure, no matter if he wanted to see Kylo again afterwards or not. At least he would know the truth.

“I can’t wait to be back in Vienna,” Kylo had said during their last conversation. “I never knew I’d miss a place I’ve only been to for a week.”

Hux had said nothing but even through the screen Kylo could’ve sworn he smiled a little. At this point Kylo took everything he could. Even the month he was back in the states didn’t change the fact how terribly in love he was with Hux. It was terrifying to think sometimes how devoted he felt to a man who didn’t even let him explain a misunderstanding that kept them from being truly open with each other. But no matter, he’d fix this somehow. Even if it meant letting Hux go. He just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

The day before Kylo had to leave for Vienna, Snoke ordered him to his office. The entire way there his heart was pounding like wild. He really thought he could get away with rifling through the files and even breaking into Snoke’s office. Well, it wasn’t so much breaking in as it was using his authority to go where he should’ve have been. In the back of his mind Kylo told himself there was no way Snoke could know what he had been up to. He had wiped all of his traces, never talked to anyone about the files he looked up in their archive, always cleared his search histories everywhere. No, it had to be something as basic as Snoke telling him goodbye for now. Not that the old man wouldn’t call him almost daily once Kylo was in Vienna. It wasn’t in Snoke’s nature to simply let Kylo do as he pleased when it came to the company.

And even if Snoke had suspicions, Kylo could simply claim he was nervous about the new location. Unfortunately for Kylo his face was rather open and it wasn’t so easy to hide his emotions but Snoke didn’t have to know why he acted the way he did. It was a shot in the dark but Kylo knew he had to at least try.

Maybe he was simply being paranoid. There was no way Snoke could ever know what he’d been up to.

When Kylo reached the hallway of Snoke’s office he steeled himself, took a deep breath with an attempt to put on a mask of calm even if it didn’t come easy to him. He was making himself crazy with these kind of thoughts.

Miraculously Kylo kept his calm when he knocked on Snoke’s door and was invited in. The man stood at the window to survey the skyline when Kylo stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

“Come, sit down,” Snoke said and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk before taking a seat himself. Kylo sat down, still being a little bit uneasy even though Snoke looked like he was in a good mood. It was hard to tell since the man had some really bad scarring in his face due to a car accident from a few years ago. He got away almost unscathed if it weren’t for the burn scars in his face. Even with all the things he went through, Snoke still kept building up the company and without his guidance they probably wouldn’t be where they were today. Still, it was sometimes hard for Kylo to look at Snoke. But of course the old man could never know that.

“How are your moving arrangements going?” Snoke said as he stapled his hands together.

“Everything is going well,” Kylo said. “The company that furnished my new apartment already texted me about everything being set up. Which is of course good since I don’t fancy checking into a hotel again. Especially since I have to take a part of my closet with me.”

Kylo couldn’t believe his luck, he relaxed to the thought of Snoke simply wanting to do some small talk so he could send him off personally. It wouldn’t be the first time Snoke showed some overdue sentimentality towards him. And yet there was something eerie about his expression.

“Good, good,” Snoke said. “But I was wondering what brought up your sudden interest in Brendol Hux.”

Snoke stared at him and for a moment and Kylo could only stare back in an attempt to mask his surprise but it surely had to be plain on his face how much he had been caught off guard. He felt his blood run cold at the casual tone Snoke used as if this was still a pleasant conversation. Even worse, he barked a laugh which didn’t sound amused at all.

“Oh, I know all about you accessing my computer with a one-track mind. I know you looked for information about him,” Snoke said. “I also know you’ve been through our basement archive. Do you really think no one would notice you going down there?”

Kylo knew one thing for sure, he didn’t want to tell Snoke about Armitage Hux in case he assumed Hux had some sort of absurd idea of intervening with company operations on purpose. After the things Hux had accused Kylo of he seriously doubted it. But there was always the possibility Snoke would see the situation very differently. He quickly tried to grasp for a plausible explanation.

“It’s just I heard some people talking about him and I started to wonder because I never even heard about him co-founding the company with you,” Kylo said, his brows drew together slightly. “I wanted to know if he might be a threat to us since his disappearance struck me as strange. I wasn’t sure you’d tell me the entire story so I took matters into my own hands.”

Snoke stared at him, any amusement gone from his face one moment to the next. Maybe Kylo did fuck up and badly too. Now Kylo had gone and done it. He pissed the old man off. stared back at him, unflinching.

But then Snoke laughed, startling Kylo.

“Don’t you worry about Brendol Hux,” he said. “I’m handling him well enough.”

Kylo knew better than showing relief or apologizing for his transgressions to Snoke. No. Snoke wanted him to be as ruthless as possible and what was more ruthless than stealing information?

“Good,” Kylo said with a pointed stare. To his ongoing surprise Snoke actually smirked at him.

“Well, I assume you still have some things to prepare. It’s good to have talked one last time in person before you go,” he said. “After all, the next time we see each other might be when I come to inspect the premises personally.”

Snoke’s eerie smile sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine but he tried not to show how unnerved he truly felt. Kylo knew he had to stay on his toes about this, about everything, really. Had it ever been different from this with Snoke? Not that he could remember. Every interaction felt like a game of chess. Kylo had to calculate his moves carefully.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kylo said with a smirk and he was sure they both knew he didn’t. Coming from Snoke this was akin to a threat. Make this company a success or you’ll have to suffer the consequences was what he might as well have said. They both knew it. And yet, Kylo shook his hand, said his goodbyes and left.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t until Kylo was at the airport that he felt a little more at ease about the situation with Snoke. Especially since Hux had said he would be there to pick him up, at the very least to help with his bags. Kylo stared at his phone while sitting in the waiting area, anxious to text Hux some more while he still could but knowing better than to wake him up since it had to be in the middle of the night for him. He uselessly switched through several apps, his private emails, his work emails, everything, his feet rocked uneasily. When the gate opened for boarding he sent one last text to Hux that he was about to board the plane – even if it might wake him up, just so he would know. Kylo’s plan was to sleep during the flight so he would be refreshed when he arrived in Vienna but he could already tell it would be difficult due to how giddy and nervous he was. Even when he sat down in his seat in the first class and put his things away, leaving his phone in his pocket he could hardly shut his eyes. Sure, the seat was comfortable and once they took off the lights would be dimmed and yet he didn’t feel like resting at all. Kylo wasn’t afraid of flying but the excitement and worry about seeing Hux again made him too anxious to even think of sleep.

When the plane was finally in the air Kylo tried again leaning back in his seat and closed his eyes in an attempt to will himself to sleep. He managed maybe two minutes of trying to rest before he gave up. The flight was long and he did pack a book to read. The last one he hadn’t shipped off with his other things yet. At first it was easy to get into it but about five pages in Kylo found he kept re-reading the same paragraph again and again because his brain wouldn’t register what the words said. He put it away with an annoyed huff and tried sleeping again, only to scoot around on his seat trying to find a more comfortable position which was rather impossible. He couldn’t get even a wink of sleep like this, he knew it. The person next to him gave him an annoyed glance which Kylo didn’t care about. Let them be annoyed with him. This was the first class and there was enough space between them for Kylo to have his antics without even touching the guy.

It hadn’t even been an hour into the flight and yet Kylo was aware he wouldn’t get much rest even if he kept his eyes shut in his feeble attempts to sleep. He probably would be jet-lagged either way, so he gave up on trying and sat up properly.

Kylo fished his phone back out from his pocket, remembering the flight had on-board internet which unfortunately was terribly expensive. No matter, he could afford it even if it was unnecessary. After logging into the thing he checked his messages only to find that Hux had actually messaged him back, telling him he’d be there. Kylo’s heart sang as he gripped the phone.

“Hey, are you still up,” Kylo wrote to Hux and before he could overthink it he sent it off even though he was well aware the chances were high Hux was already asleep. But then the indicator said Hux read it and he was typing. Kylo gripped his phone with excitement.

“Did your flight get delayed?” Hux’s text read. Kylo took a deep breath.

“I’m on the plane. I can’t sleep,” he wrote back. “I’m so excited about getting back, I can’t focus on anything else. I’m using the plane’s expensive internet if you can believe it.”

There was a quiet lapse where Hux didn’t type anything and Kylo thought maybe he fell asleep again, but then:

“Are there no in-flight movies? Don’t those long flights have movies?” Hux wrote.

Kylo didn’t even check those yet since he had been so hell-bent of getting rest earlier. But the seal was figuratively spoken ripped off and he was wide awake. With a sigh he checked the tablet in front of him where he flipped through the movie choices. None of these sounded any fun or interesting enough for his distracted brain, so instead of picking a movie, he took up his phone again. In a new message he told Hux about some of the movies they had, wondering in which year this plane was. Hux sent him back a laughing emoji.

“Nothing like the movies we’ve been watching lately,” Hux texted. Kylo smiled to himself. Their next few messages were solely about the quality of in-flight movies as well as Hux’s opinions about them and the actors who played the main characters. Kylo had never known about how the front teeth of a certain actor were misaligned with the center of his face until Hux told him about it. He found himself frantically looking it up and couldn’t stop thinking about it until Hux texted him about something else.

“You know, you’re wasting quite some money on this internet thing even though we’ll see each other in a few hours,” Hux texted.

Kylo chuckled to himself which in turn had his neighbor look over to him again. He ignored them. This was more important than the opinions of a stranger.

“It’s a little to late for that. Don’t worry, I can afford a little internet on the plane,” Kylo wrote.

After that the conversation petered out a bit and Kylo found himself less giddy, a little more confident and sleepy. He told Hux he would try to get some sleep, put his phone away and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Kylo still found himself on the plane but at least it wouldn’t be so long anymore. Out of the 8 hour and 20 minute flight he maybe slept for about half of the time which wasn’t so bad. He still had a quite some way to go but instead of pestering Hux, Kylo settled down to watch one of the movies he only thought to be half-terrible. At least it was something to do.

Kylo dozed off every now and again during the movie and even though this type of sleep wasn’t very refreshing it was at least better than staying up through the rest of the flight.

When the plane finally made ready to land Kylo was tired as hell but also excited. He looked out of the window and something about seeing the city again from this high up was mesmerizing. Not just because he had grown to like it in the one week he had stayed there but also because of Hux. Would they kiss when they saw each other again? Kylo sure missed those lips on his own. He was so giddy his feet tapped the cabin floor relentlessly to the great annoyance of his neighbor. Only a few more minutes, he thought to himself as he put his seat belt back on. Somehow this journey felt like 16 hours instead of 8 and a half.

By the time they were finally on the ground, Kylo was one of the first ones out of the plane and at the baggage claim where he picked up his two big suitcases which held the rest of his wardrobe. Kylo was exhausted yet excited. The phone in his pocket buzzed while he was walking through the airport to get to the arrival hall. A quick look told him Hux was already there waiting for him. He walked faster, the weight of his bags didn’t even bother him anymore. And then he was out of the door and in the hall with many other people who wanted to leave the airport. But instead of walking away Kylo stood there for a moment to scan the crowd and there he was, Armitage Hux who stood out thanks to his bright ginger hair, his height and the smart way he dressed. Kylo couldn’t suppress a smile as he saw him, his feet carried him fast towards Hux.

“Hey, hello,” he said dumbly. The corners of Hux’s mouth quirked a little. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, then Hux moved closer. Kylo almost thought he would go for a kiss but instead Hux turned his head away and went for a short but friendly hug. He smelled so good, Kylo would’ve loved nothing more than to bury his face in Hux’s neck but Hux pulled away too quickly.

“How was your flight?” he said when they were once again at arm’s length. It felt awkward and yet, Kylo knew he couldn’t make a scene at the airport.

“I mean, the part where we texted was great. I got a little bit of sleep, watched a bad movie, slept a little more, the usual,” Kylo said with a shrug. “No turbulence but I think I pissed the guy next to me off.”

Hux sniffed audibly. “Could’ve been worse I guess? Alright, let’s get a taxi.”

To Kylo’s surprise Hux took one of Kylo’s suitcases as they walked towards the exit of the airport even though he didn’t need to.

“I hope I didn’t keep you up too long,” Kylo said after a moment. While he could definitely see the dark rings under Hux’s eyes they were less visible than the last time he had seen him, even though it was only over a video call.

“Ah, it’s fine,” Hux said. “I had trouble sleeping lately anyway. I didn’t mind having at least something other to do than switch through five different podcasts only to get uneasy because at least two of them are about true crime stories and when it’s 3 am I really don’t want to think about that sort of thing.”

Kylo chuckled helplessly. “Oh. Sorry you stayed up because of me.” In the back of his head there was a faint hope Hux stayed up because he wanted to, not because his phone kept chiming.

“I probably would’ve stayed up anyway, don’t worry about it,” Hux said with a shrug.

Once outside they quickly managed to grab themselves a taxi and then they were off towards Kylo’s new apartment. He hadn’t even asked if Hux wanted to come along. Instead he sat next to Kylo without a word, his gaze directed at the window closest to him. There was a twitch in Kylo’s hand. He wanted to touch Hux so badly, even if it was just to hold his hand in his own. How could such a simple touch feel like it had so much weight in his world?

“You’re lucky I came along to help you with the luggage,” Hux said when they got closer to the building. It wasn’t as if Kylo wouldn’t be able to handle it. He had already handled both suitcases on his way to the airport and at the baggage claim. Still, if this was Hux’s excuse to come along Kylo wouldn’t complain. Hux hadn’t seen the place yet apart from some photos and Kylo wouldn’t put it beyond him if he was at least curious.

“Thank you,” Kylo eventually said with a slight smile grazing his lips. At least Hux would come upstairs with him. It was as good a time as any to share what he knew about his father.

On the street in front of the apartment building Dopheld Mitaka was already waiting for them.

“Good morning, Mr. Ren,” he said and made an awkward movement somewhere between attempting to shake his hand and handing him the keys for the place.

“Good morning,” Kylo said and took the keys from him, freezing him from the burden of figuring out whether he should shake Kylo’s hand or not. “Thank you for taking care of this for me. I won’t forget it.”

Mitaka seemed outright flustered when Kylo graced him with a rare smile.

“Th-the furniture is set up like you asked,” Mitaka stuttered out. “Your boxes are in the living space like you requested.”

Kylo wanted it like this since he would be able to put things where he needed them to be without wondering where anything went. Also, there would be something soothing about unpacking all of his things himself. Like putting order back into his life.

“Thank you for taking care of this,” Kylo said once again before he turned back to Hux who had watched the exchange in perfect silence.

“Shall we?” Kylo said and held up the keys.

“Sure,” Hux said. Mitaka looked a little bit dejected, as if he expected to be invited as well. When Kylo noticed it, he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“I’ll be seeing you at the office. You did really well, Dopheld. Have a nice day,” he said. Mitaka’s face went beet red.

“Ah, yes. Have a nice day too, Mr Ren,” Mitaka stammered out before he finally left.

Hux watched him curiously for a moment.

“Is this guy into you?” he whispered and with one of his perfect ginger eyebrows raised in an inquiring manner.

“Oh hell, I hope not. I’m his superior and he’s not my type,” Kylo said. Before they could drag this conversation out he made his way toward the building with Hux following.

“Fancy,” Hux said once they entered the lobby which looked freshly as if it was freshly refurbished, no marks on any of the walls, the floors were clean and so were all the windows. The building really was well taken care of.

“Well, wait until you see the apartment. I mean, I know you already saw it but not with the new furniture and I think I didn’t take pictures of all of the rooms,” Kylo said. Even the elevator felt overly fancy with how big it was. Or at least big enough to fit the both of them, both suitcases and still had some room to spare which meant there was some space between them. Kylo slightly cursed the elevator for its vastness in this regard. He couldn’t even stand closer to Hux because of a lack of space since there was plenty. At least the ride wasn’t very long. Hux whistling at the skylight in the hallway had him smirk a little. The man sure was impressed by the architecture of the place and he didn’t even see Kylo’s apartment yet apart from the few photographs he had.

So when Kylo let them in, the first thing Hux did was to leave the suitcase at the entrance and look around without Kylo even offering him a tour. Instead of chasing after him Kylo closed the door behind them and took both suitcases to the living room where, as Mitaka had promised, all of his various boxes where neatly placed next to each other, books on the bottom, fragile things on top. Hopefully nothing was missing or badly broken. It wasn’t as if he made a list of all the things he kept and send off to his new home…. Only that he did and maybe he shouldn’t tell Hux anything about it lest he thought him crazy.

“Hey, Hux? Could we talk for a moment?” Kylo said loudly enough so Hux might hear it wherever in the apartment he might be. He reappeared from the bedroom. Kylo wanted to rip the band-aid off quickly.

“Sure,” he said and plopped himself down on the sofa while Kylo still stood by his many boxes. It felt awkward. They hadn’t seen each other for about a month and Kylo’s new apartment still lacked a personal touch. And there was still a weird mood between them. Kylo’s hands itched to touch Hux but for now he had to hold back. He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had all the information, all the cards in his hand, Kylo simply needed to play them.

“Listen,” he said. “I know things are still off between us but I’m glad we’re talking again.”

Hux didn’t say anything, he simply watched in silence. Kylo scratched the back of his neck for a moment.

“I looked into what your father had to do with my company and from what I understand he’s not with us anymore. But my boss has some sort of contract with him which is rather strange since does get some sort of hush money from us and I also know why,” Kylo said. He pulled out his phone under Hux’s watchful gaze and pulled up the folder he made with the photos he took of the incriminating emails.

“I actually broke into my boss’s computer to get these,” he said and held the phone out to Hux who first looked up at him, then the phone before he took it. He read quietly, flipped from one file to the next.

“Look, I wasn’t even aware your father co-founded the company. I haven’t been with First Order for that long either,” Kylo went on while Hux was reading. “You know, I’m pretty sure Snoke only hired me because my mom is a big shot in politics. She’s actually a senator, if you can believe it. Only her ethics are exactly the opposite of what First Order stands for. Which is also one of the reason I’m estranged with my family.”

The words felt hard as they came out of his mouth but they finally did nonetheless.

“They expected me to follow in their footsteps, I guess,” he said. “Or maybe they just expected more from me in general.”

It was so much pressure that Kylo eventually found he had to make his own way, even if it meant disappointing his family. His path was so different from his mother’s, hell, even his father’s but at least it was his own. While Kylo was talking, Hux was still reading quietly while chewing on his bottom lip. And there was a lot to read. Kylo had read everything himself and the details in these documents were stunning in some regards. Kylo even questioned his own ethics at some point. Somehow Snoke had found a way to exploit many of the contracts he signed with people outside the country. And Brendol Hux sure took advantage of this knowledge. Kylo could probably too if he wanted to but he didn’t even want to think of it. So many lives destroyed just because of the fancy of an old man.

Eventually, Hux put the phone away from his face and sighed deeply while he squeezed the bridge of his hose for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said with a sniff. He looked tired and sad but Kylo wasn’t sure if he was allowed to comfort him, instead he stood and watched, his hands twitching slightly in an aborted motion.

“I’m sorry I doubted you,” Hux said. “I should’ve listened to you. One of the reasons I even contacted you again was because I wanted to figure out if you were working with my father and if he really thought he could get me back through you. I know how crazy it sounds.”

Kylo’s first impulse was anger. Being doubted even though he never gave Hux a reason to made him feel hurt. But then he shook his head. There was a lot more to this than just his own actions. Hux clearly had some deeply ingrained trauma or he wouldn’t believe his father was behind something like this. Knowing what he knew now, Kylo sure had a different picture of Hux’s father.

“After reading those emails he sent to Snoke? I don’t doubt that he’d go to extreme lengths. But no, I’ve never even met him, not even once,” Kylo said with a tired smile. He would’ve loved nothing more than to rest and spend time with his boyfriend – if Hux even wanted him anymore. If he even wanted to be his boyfriend. From the way he talked this entire thing, Hux calling him for phone sex, to do video calls, was all just a ruse to try and get him to slip up. But there wasn’t any slipping up at Kylo’s part since he didn’t have anything to hide. Before Kylo could ponder the situation further he noticed how wet Hux’s eyes looked. At first he blinked rapidly to try and get the tears to go away, then he started wiping at the corners of his eyes. A small sob escaped Hux as he turned slightly away and hid his face in his hands.

“Fuck. I ruined everything,” Hux said between sobs. Kylo’s heart ached to see it, he couldn’t be mad at Hux. Not when he was like this. Caution be damned. He sat down next to Hux and pulled him into his arms to hold him close. Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s head, shushing him.

“It’s alright,” Kylo whispered a couple of times despite both of them knowing it wasn’t. But it could be, if they worked on it.

“My father was an abusive asshole,” Hux whispered into Kylo’s shoulder. “He always got really mad at me for the most stupid things when I was a kid. Used to hit me really hard. He put me in the hospital once because he broke my arm. He put me down any time I dared to feel good about myself.”

Kylo could tell how every word was hard for Hux. He didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. There was anger boiling inside of him for Hux’s father but it was such a useless emotion when he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I left when I could. When I got an opportunity to study in another country I didn’t even care where, I just left and never came back,” Hux said. His entire body shuddered against Kylo who did his best to hold him and stroke his back. Despite their similar height, Hux suddenly seemed so small.

“He did try to get me to come home multiple times. Cut me off from my own saved money even. I had to start from scratch here. It was hard.”

Kylo couldn’t even imagine what it must’ve been like. He always had his family to fall back on. Still had if he ever decided to go back. But in his mind there wasn’t any chance he’d ever be as lost in a place as Hux had been.

Hux pulled back a little to look at Kylo, his face red, his eyes already puffy as he caught his eyes.

“It damn near broke my heart thinking my father might be attempting to bring me back through the man I fell in love with.”

Kylo stared at him for a moment, completely taken by surprise at the confession. A gasping laugh escaped him, his own words stuck in his throat for a moment. At the same time the thought Hux really imagined him to be able to betray him like this was hurtful as hell. But Kylo didn’t have the energy to be truly offended about it, he was too tired, too emotionally exhausted and too focused on making Hux feel better.

“Do you want to stay over today?” Kylo blurted out.

Sure, he felt a bit offended that Hux would think something so bad about him but they didn’t know a lot about each other still, despite talking so much for a month they had never touched on more personal subjects. Neither had they talked about their past, either of them. He didn’t want to be a stranger to Hux. He wanted them to deeply know each other, like no one else would over know them.

Hux’s face became bright red, if that was even possible with how splotchy he already looked.

“I actually took the day off so I could pick you up at the airport and hang out if you’ll have me,” Hux said, his voice a bit husky from emotion.

“Of course I’ll have you,” Kylo said with a desperate laugh. “I was scared you’d be mad at me forever. Hux, I love you too. I got so obsessed with you the moment I got to know you outside that coffee house, I was almost embarrassed of myself.”

Hux quickly wiped at his face with a laugh.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he muttered. “That’s not how I pictured a possible love confession to go.”

“Sometimes it’s not a bed of roses,” Kylo said with a barely concealed yawn. The excitement quickly wore off and he was back to being tired.

“I’d really love to go to sleep right now if I’m honest,” he said. “But I know that will do shit for my jet lag.”

Hux laughed. “I actually had some ideas for today, if you can believe it.” His hand was slowly stroking over Kylo’s arm and Kylo thought he knew where this was going.

“You know, I think being in bed might be a little too close to sleeping,” he said even though his body got somewhere close to reacting. It wasn’t happening, not before he had a proper night of sleep.

Hux laughed at him.

“No, my idea was doing a real tour of the city. Museums, sightseeing, that sort of thing. The weather is nice and we could go on foot,” Hux said. He looked into Kylo’s eyes for a moment before he moved closer, understanding the cue Kylo closed the distance and kissed him. It was electrifying. He never wanted to let Hux go ever again. He pulled him close.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kylo said once they broke apart. “And later you can help me unpack.”

Hux laughed. “Fine.”

It was the beginning of October when Kylo came home from work to find Hux looking over a variety of boxes in the living room.

“Can’t decide where to put your things?” he said as he moved into his space so he could give him a quick peck on the lips.

“It’s difficult. You already got so many books everywhere,” Hux said with a shrug. “Feels like I’m destroying the equilibrium of the room. You know? The ‘feng shui’ or whatever?”

Kylo looked around. It was cozy, alright but that didn’t mean they couldn’t change things around. Especially when it was Hux who changed things. After all, back when Kylo moved into this place Hux sure had a lot of opinions on where things should go.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said and plopped himself down on the sofa. The TV was on with a nature documentary series with the volume set on low. This was clearly background noise to aid Hux’s thought process since they had watched this one before.

“I give up,” Hux said with a sigh and sat himself down next to Kylo. “This wasn’t how I imagined us moving in together.”

“How did you imagine it?” Kylo said and put his arm around Hux’s shoulders so he could pull him close. Hux rested his head against Kylo with a huff.

“For once, I didn’t think it would happen and secondly, I thought you’d have more opinions about where things would have to go.”

Kylo shrugged.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said. Then Kylo was quiet for a moment as he enjoyed simply being there with his boyfriend.

“Hux?” he said.

“Yes?”

“Ich liebe dich.”

Hux laughed. “That almost sounded perfect. I love you too, Kylo.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German in this chapter:  
>  _"Ich liebe dich"_ = "I love you" :)


End file.
